


On Unknown Waters of Truth and Past

by melissen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: From hate to love, India, Jack - top, M/M, Romance, Slash, surprising hidden past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissen/pseuds/melissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how Jack spoke in Latin, quoted Cicero and law, the language of some tribe or explained difficult things when he forgot himself? This is a story about what more is there about Captain Jack Sparrow and how James Norrington begins to discover his carefully guarded secrets and falls in love. With him of course. </p><p>Romantic but explcit SLASH Jack x James </p><p>Now with an epiloque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> …Pirates of the Craribbean - not mine, and I don't profit from writing this story...
> 
> AN: First and foremost: This is fiction. It may, or may not, be related to some historical facts or knowledge. It's all made up anyway. Everything except Jack Sparrow! He's real, they just removed him from History books to make him more mysterious!
> 
> My fist try at this fandom...

**Pirates of the Caribbean: On Unknown Waters of Truth and Past**

BETA by **Gina Tsukiko**

_"All the world 's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts."_

_William Shakespeare_

**-ACT ONE-**

No person likes to fail; even knowing that there are things we can't predict or avoid. Things we have no say about. Things that just happen and spoil our plans, it doesn't make the failure any less painful.

So, the storm wasn't and couldn't by any means be Norrington's fault. There was no way to avoid it, there was no way to save the vessel. The ship was too small and the storm too vicious. It wasn't even his ship and he wasn't a captain on this particular voyage. It just so happened that he had been in Singapore when they heard about a pirate ship lurking further to the north. Since the sails of the ship were said to be crimson, "like painted in blood" sailors claimed, (instead of black) the Commodore decided to sit through this one. He had sent Lieut. Groves on a reconnaissance only to accept the invitation for a harmless trip to Christmas Island from  the noble dr. Joseph Stewart. The man was very keen on seeing the Island and Norrington didn't mind being his tour guide. The prospect of spending time with a person whose famous discoveries did so much for medicine and science was actually very appealing.

Yes, James wanted to befriend the brilliant individual. They had spent hours discussing politics and literature. That was until the terrible storm broke out and wiped their ship away. It was a stroke of luck really that James managed to save Dr. Stewart from the sinking vessel.

It was not an easy task to pull the unconscious man onto the floating piece of wooden door, but nothing James couldn't handle.

It was afternoon. The sky was clear and the sun scorching. There was no sign of the storm ever occurring except for the two survivors drifting peacefully on the traitorous waters. The sky was clear and the sun scorching. Hours seemed like days. The boredom was irksome, the thirst was unbearable. Knowing their location wasn't very comforting either. The only ships they would possibly meet, were those very few heading for Christmas or Coconut Islands, they were so isolated. It could take many days or even weeks before they would be found.

…

"Man overboard!!!"

Of course. The first relatively peaceful afternoon and here you have it. Another troublesome thing. Jack sighed and put his hat on. He needed his tricorne to look more like a Captain.

"Drag 'em out."

Since from the helm he had a great view of everything Jack didn't bother to go down to the main deck. The castaway was probably dead anyway. But then he saw the flash of royal blue… Well, he already had two idiots from Norrington's division in his crew, Gibbs and even the Commodore himself at one point, so maybe this could be another convert, who knows. And the guy wasn't by any means dead. He was very much alive and extraordinarily rude fussing over the carcass he had dared to bring on board. Jack was instantly charmed.

Norrington couldn't believe it. Out of all the ships in the world he had to come upon the Pearl! It was crazy. It had to be some kind of conspiracy! It was impossible for this to happen for no reason!

But he didn't have a choice now. He had an unconscious Dr. Stewart in his care and just couldn't let him die. But just the mere thought of spending any length of time around Sparrow made his blood boil! He glanced up to the helm and glared daggers at the proud figure handling the wheel. The man looked ridiculous, like an idealized picture of some sort of a pirate hero, or something as ridiculous as that. Sparrow stood out among the rest of the pirates like a sore thumb with his flamboyant personality. He was like a caricature. Like some spoiled brat merely playing a pirate. Nothing and no one could ever be even half as infuriating as that man was without even trying.

"Captain!" Gibbs sounded helpless so Jack took pity on him and gracefully strode down to the commotion.

"Jack Sparrow!" The words were spat with disgust straight into his face. From the lips that had nothing but insults ever since Jack laid his hungry eyes on them.

"So, the prodigal son is back… It's ' _Captain_ ' to you my dear." Jack corrected him with a smile and glanced down at the body still lying by their feet.

"I did not come back, Captain Sparrow! I'm a castaway!"

"Sorry, Commodore, but you can't bring a dead body onto the ship!"

"He is not dead, Mr. Gibbs! He requires medical attention!"

Norrington didn't look at Sparrow anymore but he was very much aware of the man's presence. When Gibbs called his Captain over, James didn't even have to turn to know that the man walked up to them with that stupid spring in his step, and now he knew that the man was smiling. Filthy drunkard!

"Mr. Gibbs is right. We don't have a medico on board of my precious Pearl, so the man is as good as dead anyway."

Norrington's fists were squeezed so tight that they were probably on the verge of bleeding.

"I refuse to let you get rid of this  _great_  man! If you want to toss him overboard then you will have to throw me away with him!"

Sparrow's coal lined eyes sized him up but when they locked with Norrington's, the Commodore couldn't help but take a step back.

"Fine, have it your way. Mr. Gibbs, throw them  _both_  away!"

"I beg your pardon? How dare you! Do you have any idea who that unconscious man is?"

The pirate made a point to look as if he were thinking.

"Let me guess then, my dear Commodore. Since you're so worried about him maybe he's your precious lover, a saint patient enough to be able to stand your bitching for longer than the rest of us?"

 If anger could cause a person to explode it would happen now. He was tired and angry even before meeting the bane of his existence. Now, he was ready to kill. His body moved on its own, taking a swing. The pirate dodged the Commodore's sluggish movements, taking advantage of the man's exhaustion. A few more swings and Sparrow simply tripped on nothing and fell. Norrington wanted to laugh but didn't make it. He didn't even know what hit him but it knocked the wind out of his tired body. Was that a boom?

His fall though, was surprisingly painless.

"Well, Commodore, in my wildest dreams I haven't foreseen you throwing yourself at me…"

Hearty laughs roared all around the deck but a loud slap made them all die down instantly. Even Cotton's insolent parrot didn't dare to open its bill. Norrington was sitting on Jack's stomach, feeling how strong and taut it was. He blushed at the realization and stood up quickly. His hand still stung from slapping the pirate's ugly mug… Well, ok, maybe Jack wasn't as ugly as most pirates, but it only angered James more. Why couldn't the man just be normal? At least about this one simple thing! It would make things so much easier if he were ugly…

"Now,  _that_  certainly wasn't a part of my dreams either."

"You deserved it!"

"Really, luv? I don't recall telling you that I loved you only to flee with your jewellery and money…"

"You're disgusting! Is that the reason why those women in Tortuga do that to you all the time?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe..."

"Barbarian!"

"You know, Commodore, each man calls barbarism what is not his own practise. For indeed it seems we have no other test of truth and reason than the example and pattern of the opinions and customs of the country we live in."

"Then it's hard to believe that you've lived in a Kingdom, Captain!"

"And you, Commodore, shouldn't forget that even on the most exalted throne in the world  we are only sitting on our own bottom!"

 Norrington couldn't help but snort at that. "Right, I guess it's those women's own fault if they trust you again and again, despite that you lie to them all the time."

Jack held out his hand, and with an enchanting smile tried to encourage James to grab it and help him up. The man scowled. It seemed that he would try to be stubborn, but surprisingly he did help the pirate to get back onto his feet.

"It's not a matter of trust, Commodore. It's simply my charm." Jack's face was closer than necessary and James felt the urge to slap him again.

"A charm? Finding Cities of Gold and the Fountain of Youth is more probable than finding even the slightest trace of charm in a lousy pirate like yourself!"

A step back, and another, but Jack's face was still as close as before.

"Do you really still think I'm a lousy pirate, Commodore? I thought I've proved myself already."

Norrington's heart sped up and almost burst out of his chest when his back met the hard wooden surface of the forecastle.

"You're the most boorish person I have ever met!"

"It's because I have seen too many people uncivil by too much civility, and tiresome in their courtesy."

The pirate's pitch black eyes were captivating, making it impossible to look away. The most infuriating thing about the man was the way he was able to manipulate people; manipulate James. Had it been Hector Barbossa in Sparrow's place Norrington would never even think about slapping his face like some weak damsel. He would use his fist or a sabre, and he would certainly not take even one step back! But this... this cheap, grotesque imitation of a pirate never failed in making him feel weak and hopeless; made him do things he couldn't understand or explain. Unthinkable things, like letting the man go... He wanted to see Jack Sparrow on the gallows but somehow couldn't bring himself to drag him there. This manipulative bastard played them all like a  puppet master.

Hands rested on the front of Jack shirt, fisting the fabric, trying to push the man away. Instead,  the shirt gave in. The thin material shredded baring half of the very nicely toned caramel chest and an affrontingly dark nipple.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrape!" Shrieked the parrot.  

"Now, luv, I think we should leave that part for later..."

SLAP!

It was irritating how Jack seemed to be perfectly used to being slapped on the face. It took away half of the pleasure from slapping him at all.

"Take your hands off me, Sparrow!" No one had ever humiliated him like that! Ever! Not even when they threw him into the pigsty!

"I didn't even touch you, luv! You were the one to bare my chest." The truth of those words was like a bucket of cold water.

"Listen to me, Sparrow!"

"No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong, luv. It so happens, my dear Commodore, that you need   _our_  help. So, I think you should greet us with something akin to:  _My dear friends, I'm thrilled to be back at your side!_  We would take it better than the never ending insults, savvy? Besides, you must call me Captain!"

"Ok,  _Captain_. I request your help in delivering that sick man to the nearest port!"

Norrington tried to focus on the essentials. He needed to save the doctor and it was all that mattered at the moment.

"But you are in no position to make requests. Surely, slapping me, tearing off my clothes and jumping me doesn't put you in this position just yet, Commodore! It merely makes you look like a woman so... we  _will_  treat you like one!"

"Aye!" Cheered the crew. "Deep-six him!"

"What?! Why?" To his own horror Norrington realized he had been trying to hide from the approaching men behind Jack's back.

"Well, Commodore, women on board bring bad luck!" Gibbs explained.

"Aye!"

"Ok, mates, that's enough! Don't scare him." The men didn't look convinced by Jack's words. "He's our former crew man after all. He'll work for what he eats and we'll just drop him off in Bengal."

"WHAT?!" Norrington shrieked. "Why the hell would I go to Bengal?! Are you crazy?!"

Jack smiled and tossed a braid aside.

"Answer that yourself if you please, luv. Our first stop is in Bengal, but of course, both you and your... friend, are free to leave any time. FULL SPEED AHEAD! No time to waste."   
 

And so, James found himself sitting cross legged at the deck, winding back spare halyards. He always hated to do that but with time he realized it was soothing his nerves and right now he really needed to calm down. So he sat there untangling the ropes and watched as the Captain went about his business. Norrington hoped to catch a glimpse of ... something; anything that could serve as a proof that the man knew nothing of being a Captain. Of course, that bastard didn't give him a chance. He knew he was being watched! But still, he was without fail his clumsy self. How was it possible that a person so... so impossibly gauche, could even survive for so long without a nanny.

Norrington didn't take his eyes off of the man. At one point Cotton missed the rope that was holding him up and would certainly have fallen and probably break his neck if not for Jack, who just in time staggered drunkenly and grabbed it to hold his balance. It was another thing that angered James to no end - Jack's luck.

He was like a walking joke, a living proof that God was really trying to make fun of humanity, mocking people with favouring an individual like Jack Sparrow. The man was an eyesore and a disgrace but still Fortune seemed to always stay on his side. Maybe Lady Luck and Fortune were just women, like Calipso? It wouldn't be surprising, really. After everything James had seen so far nothing could surprise him anymore. Or so he thought. Anyway if Fortune was a woman then Norrington already knew where Jack's 'luck' was coming from. Jack had his way with women. For some unfathomable reason they adored him, they loved everything about him, from the stupid smirk dancing on his lips, through his teasing voice, crazy bravado and delirious mind to the rest of the package that could only consist Jack.

Norrington frowned. Maybe Jack was the Devil?

Just then piercing black eyes met his for a moment. He shuddered and finally bowed his head over his work. He needed to be more discreet with the observing.

The sun was setting lazily over the horizon putting vivid warm colours on the sky. That was why James loved sailing; loved the sea. Only when you were in the middle of the Ocean, with no other vessels in sight and no land, only then you could feel it: tranquility.

But not this time, not with Jack Sparrow around. Somehow even the overwhelming magnificence of the force as great as the sea could do nothing against this man's incorrigible charisma. Because that was just it. Jack didn't really do or say anything. He just stood there at the helm and... well... just simply was. And that was enough to shatter the Commodore's balance completely and irrevocably. How was he supposed to think about himself in the middle of the endless Ocean knowing that Jack was standing up there?

Last time when he was a part of the Black Pearl's crew he drank a lot. He drank to  forget, he drank to not think. He wasted many chances to kill Sparrow and he stopped pretending that he wanted to do it. At some point that hate and disgust he felt for the man transformed into some twisted form of absolutely misplaced awe, admiration and then jealousy. Yes, he envied Jack. He envied him that life was unfair and treated the pirate better than him, even though the scoundrel obviously didn't deserve it. He was a wicked liar and a thief! He always got into trouble and dragged everyone in with him only to later come out using them as stepping stones. And then things always made him come up as hero saving others any way. He was like a cat that not only always lands on his paws but also has nine lives to waste for foolish stunts.

James vaguely remembered one night from when he was on the pearl. There was a terrible storm that flushed three men off the deck in a blink of an eye. Gibbs was trying to chase away the bad luck with some ridiculous charms and Jack told them all to hide under the deck. When Norrington refused to hide like a coward Jack tripped him, pushed him down into the gun deck and closed the hatch. James sat there numb and uncaring, waiting for the vessel to go down. The water was slipping through and no one, not even great Captain Sparrow,  could control such a big ship alone, so he believed they were doomed. When he finally emerged from the gun lock the clouds were gone and the ocean was calm and quiet. Nothing disturbed the silence, not even Jack. Hours later he saw Elisabeth. She was trying to hide the tears so James walked up to cheer her up. He was almost sure that meant that Jack is dead.

She laughed saying that it's not that easy to kill Captain Jack Sparrow.

So, Jack liked to risk his life. Or if he didn't, he still did it awfully often and always for this goddamn ship of his. James tried hard to learn why, but what was so special about the Pearl was beyond him. She was fast, yes, but aside from that it was just a ship.

"Did you get rid of the carcass yet?"

"With all due respect,  _Captain_ , doctor Stewart is not a carcass!"

"Alright, luv but we could really drop him off now, before the sunset. Dear Will should pick him up in no time."

"Will?... You mean... You're insufferable! Doctor Stewart is not going to die so we really don't have to 'catch' a Flying Dutchman! How can you be so crude?"

Jack smiled cheerfully showing his golden teeth. "Said the man who had thrown himself at me and ripped my clothes off."

"Oh please, Sparrow! Don't flatter yourself. Are the whores of Tortuga such an ego boost for you? Really?"

"So, you think that only whores can fall for my charm."

"Of course!"

"What about our dear Lizzy?"

"How dare you? Miss Swan chose Will!"

"Ah, yes, she did in the end, didn't she?"

Now James was fighting back tears. Out of all the things he hated Jack for this was by far the worst. Because he had seen how Elizabeth was looking at Jack. He had seen her secretive smiles after talking to the infuriating Pirate and he envied him. Not because he wanted Elizabeth. Of course he wanted to marry her but it was always a choice of his head more than his heart. Still, seeing how the woman that he was supposed to marry was falling for a savage like Jack... it just hurt.

"I hate you, Sparrow."

He tightened his grip on the railing and tried to contain his anger.

"Easy, luv. I never wanted her or any other woman. I only needed her to find the chest."

God, how James wanted to punch him! Not slap, but really hit and make him hurt.

"Is it supposed to make me feel better that you didn't even care that you could have what I couldn't?"

"I'm just saying that I was never your rival... So I really don't understand why you hate me so much. I always wanted you to win Lizzy."

James snorted. The next words just came out of his mouth without much thought.

"Probably only because you wanted Will for yourself!"  As soon as he heard what he said he realized how probable it was.

Something in his chest tightened and he found himself dreading the answer.

But Jack's face didn't change. If anything his smile even widened.

"Oh I did want Will,  but not for myself, mind you! For the Pearl, aye. His father was a good pirate and a good man; a good friend too... Even though he betrayed me, gave me a black spot and brought the Kraken which eventually killed me.... But who didn't betray good old Jack at least once, right?"

Jack continued not noticing the change in James' expression. It was hard to actually blame Sparrow for not caring about other people since all they ever did was trying to use him. Just like young Tuner and even Norrington himself, when he joined the crew only to find and steal Davy Jones' heart. Take what you need, give nothing back. That was pirate's life for Jack.

"I would take care of his kid. Young William was born to live in an open sea. He wouldn't be happy as a blacksmith in Port Royal."

"So you willingly gave up the Dutchman to save him from this terrible fate?"

For a moment Jack was looking into Norrington's eyes with an unreadable expression. It was always hard to read anything from Jack's eyes. He lied too much and joked too often. He probably only spoke truth by mistake, if ever. And that made James wonder for the very first time, who was that man really. A fool or maybe.... a genius?

"No, I just thought about it, and decided that this kind of life wasn't really my thing, savvy? I would probably get bored pretty fast with all the duties and turned into a crab or a fish, like Jones."

Jack made a gesture with his fingers and a silly face, portraying the Dutchman's previous captain surprisingly well. Another surprise came when James heard his own soft chuckle. He  _didn't_ point out that Jones looked more like an octopus than a fish.

"Besides" Jack continued. "I would belong to the Dutchman and the greatest thing in the world is to know how to belong to  _oneself_. Will already belonged to Lizzy.  She will wait for him every ten years on the shore. I would probably only go to Tortuga for those rare days, so why wait ten years when I can go there as often as I please right now?"

James rolled his eyes, but somehow he wasn't disgusted by Jack's words. They amused him.

Jack was just fooling around again. He always did. But which part of what he was saying was a lie? Was any? Was all of it one big bull? Why did he save Will losing his own chance for immortality? Did he love Elizabeth after all and didn't want her to suffer from losing her loved one? Did he care for Will so deeply? Or maybe he was somehow  _forced_ to help the boy? Like he had been forced to 'heroically' die in Kraken's terrifying mouth? Jack was such a mystery. Trying to solve it only made James' head hurt.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

 

**BETA by Gina Tsukiko**

**...**

**-ACT TWO-**

James felt contented. It was surprisingly easy to fall back into his old routine of living and working on a pirate ship. Besides, not being the one in command was very relaxing and let him enjoy the simple pleasure of sailing. His only actual worry was an unconscious man in one of the cabins. He had a fever and didn't open his eyes even once. He was sweating profusely and it was obvious that he needed immediate help. But their first stop was in India!

James had been to India few years back and those were not his best memories... Just never ending rains, loud elephants and dirty monkeys. But of course he expected this time to be different. He was going there with Jack Sparrow after all and Hell only knew what that man was up to this time. Probably chasing treasures, oddities and miracles, guided by his magical compass.

The wind was favourable. It was always favourable for Jack... If it only stayed like this they would reach their destination in no time. Still, it might turn out to be too late for the poor doctor. James looked up at the quarter deck looking for Sparrow but it was Gibbs holding the helm so he directed his steps to the captain's cabin. Standing by the door he suddenly felt uncomfortable and unsure with the perspective of entering what was Jack Sparrow's bedroom. What would it be like, he wondered and swallowed the bile forming in his throat. Now he had a bad feeling that he couldn't trust his voice, but braced himself for whatever and knocked before he managed to change his mind.

"Oh please, come on in, my dear Commodore!"

So he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. The cabin was clean and... quite nice. The desk was covered with some weird maps and plans but aside from that it wasn't particularly messy.

" _Captain_... How did you know it was me?"

And it smelled like... hypericum or maybe jasmine with a spicy accent of agastache and Indian musk.

"'cause, obviously, you even knock like a girl. No man in my crew would knock like that! You have a very delicate touch, for a military man, of course."

Dark blush rose to Norrington's cheeks and his hands itched to slap Sparrow again.

"And you,  _Captain_." Norrington was stressing the word every single time. "have a very sophisticated taste, for a pirate, of course."

Commodore's eyes ran around the cabin, taking in all the details. He expected Sparrow to shower himself with pageantry and splendour. He thought he would be faced with gaudy, glittery things as showy and exaggerated as the Captain himself. What he encountered instead was pure elegance. Every item stocked in that cabin was of the best quality and origin. Of course, if someone had never seen Japanese Silk, never touched it, never felt it slide like cold water between his fingertips, then the person would think nothing much of Jack's pillows. Someone who doesn't travel a lot wouldn't recognize the velvet from Cairo that made Jack's bedspread and another kind, obviously from Bangladesh draped as a canopy. Then there were the ivory trinkets, a lot of silver and items of everyday use with nacre inlays. Everything was discreet, nothing stood out. All of it made James take a better look at the pirate standing in front of him. His sash was a fine satin and James would bet his ship and crew that it was made of pure silk too.

He had no time to take a closer look at all things though because suddenly Sparrow was once again in his face, invading his personal space, making him shiver and step back.

"Good old Jack? Sophisticated? Do you even listen to all those absurdities that come out of your sweet mouth, Commodore?"

As embarrassing as it was, James found himself completely frozen under Sparrow's intent gaze.

"H-how do you know if my mouth tastes sweet...?"

Black eyes were studying his face in a rather appraising manner, like they really liked what they saw... Liar! How was he able to that? To lie without even uttering one single word! Outrageous! Jack stayed silent, probably taken aback by James' unexpected question. No wonder. Honestly, James felt taken aback by them himself.

"You... You like to surround yourself with pretty things, I see."

Jack's eyes met his but he didn't smile this time.

"Oh, yes... I love beautiful things." Dark eyes dropped lower and stopped to study James' lips. The Commodore swallowed and moistened them with his tongue, then he cleared his throat.

"And are we heading to Bengal for a new carpet for you cabin maybe?"

Jack chuckled. His breath tickled Norrington's mouth and somehow the Commodore's eyes slid close for a moment.

"Now, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Yes, I do demand to know why we are going to sail almost 2,500 miles risking a man's life instead of simply dropping him off in Jakarta!"

"Just him, Commodore?"

"I meant US." And the blush was back.

"Of course you did."

"Why are we going to Bengal, Captain?" Jack's eyes seemed to be looking for an answer somewhere on the ceiling.

"We're out of tea?" The Pirate's tone was saying:  _take it or leave it, that's all you get._

"Sparrow! I know you don't think much of me, but you don't really expect me to believe that you are going to India to restock you tea cabinet!"

Since Commodore was not wearing his wig on board of the Black Pearl his brown hair were tied with a piece of leather strap. Now after hours of being on the deck a few unruly locks had escaped their biding and surrounded Norrington's face making it look softer and much younger.

"But they have excellent tea, my dear Commodore. And I  _always_  reach for what is best."

With that Jack held up his hand and brushed one chocolate strand from the other man's rosy cheek. He still wasn't smiling; his eyes moving alluringly from Norrington's own to his mouth and neck than back to his face. The Navy man's heart sped up rapidly and his stomach churned.

"Besides, would you believe me if I said it was for a carpet? It's not called the Paradise of Nations without reason, Commodore. You'll be safe there."

Jack moved back suddenly leaving James shaken and breathless. When did he start to hold his breath and... for God's sake  _why_? Damn pirate was toying with him again.

"We can drop you both in Calcutta, savvy?"

"What? What do you mean?"

He didn't want to be dropped off in Calcutta!

He needed to know what Jack was up to! He wanted to take part in it, as a spy for the Crown of course, and go back to his ship in Singapore.

"You can't just leave me there. And I can't just admit that I was traveling with bloody Pirates!"

"Then don't tell them that, luv."

"No! You've picked me up near Jakarta and I demand to be returned to that very same place! My ship will wait there for me."

"Again with demanding...? Be careful what you wish for, Commodore. That piece of door you've been floating on may not be in that  _exact_ spot anymore..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" Norrington didn't have to. He was pretty sure that this could be one of those rare times when Jack was actually telling the truth. So, to avoid being dropped off somewhere in the middle of the Indian Ocean James tried a different approach.

"Why are you being so difficult? Just take me back to Singapore. I will even help you with your bloody schemes!"

Jack rested his bottom on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. James noted that the captain wasn't wearing the same shirt he'd  _accidentally_ torn the day before. This one looked new and was as white as the first snow in winter. And – of course – it wasn't properly tied so an impressive expanse of the honey coloured skin and black ink was attracting Commodore's attention.

"No blood in my schemes this time, Commodore."

Every man on this cursed ship called him Commodore. Every man on any other ship called him that too, but somehow, even though it was an honourable title for which he worked hard almost all his life, in Sparrow's lips it sounded all wrong. It was impersonal and official and he should be happy that Sparrow respected it but somehow he couldn't change that unreasonable feeling no matter the logic. He simply  _didn't like_ how it sounded in Jack's mouth.

On the other hand knowing that Jack so desperately wanted to be called 'Captain' James wanted to do otherwise just to get on his nerves. Still, at the same time he envied the Pearl's crew, who called Jack 'Captain' with honest admiration. Not because he'd never gained that kind of like and respect among his own men, but because he wanted Jack to really be that person they saw in him.

Then Jack threw something at him. It was a small round box, with the top covered in lacquer, decorated with a picture of Buddha in the middle of elm-like patterns. James didn't even want to know where Jack had stolen that.

"I didn't steal it, Commodore, if that's what you're thinking. Gensaku, an acquaintance of mine gave it to me. Force some of it into your friend. It should help with the fever. Though I still think that it's a waste of your energy and my medicine."

James wanted to know what it was and who had given it to Jack. He wanted to ask why the man didn't give it to him earlier and accuse him of being ignorant and uncaring. But Jack's face was once again serious and his expression unreadable.

"Thank you, Captain."

James had left the Captain's quarter as if in a daze, holding the small box on the palm of his hand, just staring at it. The box was truly beautiful...

And then one of the dirty ugly pirates grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Where did you get it? Did you steal it from Captain's cabin?"

"N-no… He gave it to me."

"You liar! Captain would never give it to you! That's his magic stuff that heals every disease! MATES!"

The crew gathered around them in a blink of an eye. They were preparing to lynch him when Jack graced them with his presence and admitted to lending the stuff to their 'dear guests'. Then he stumbled drunkenly back into his cabin and James wondered why he didn't look drunk a few minutes earlier.

The box contained some strange red powder. James mixed some of it with water. It boiled and released some fumes before it calmed down and cleared completely.

It looked relatively harmless.

James held doctor's head up and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth, massaging his throat and moving his Adam's apple to make him swallow. It worked and not five minutes later it was done. James stood up and the blood froze in his veins for a moment. He was soaked with the doctor's sweat. His state was extremely bad, much worse than in the morning. He shook his head and got back to his duties.

Captain Sparrow was at the helm, looking all captain-y and Norrington found himself watching the man once again. His sun kissed skin was bringing to his mind Spanish aristocrats...

It may sound silly but Jack looked proud and elegant. He looked like he was watching the horizon but after taking a better look James noticed that the man was actually watching his ship, and his crew. His sharp eyes were moving discreetly from mast to mast, from man to man. He was aware of every move; voicing some surprisingly adequate, predictive and wide-ranging commands.

And then after putting everything in order he stumbled down onto the main deck, straight to James, with a broad smile on his face and a spring in his step.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Well, my dear Commodore, I was just thinking. You've offered me your help. Why?"

So, Jack thought that James was going to compromise his plans in Bengal? That wasn't surprising. But, still he was not deterred and that was curious. James betrayed Jack, just as Will did, as did Elizabeth, just like his friend Bootstrap Bill and probably many others James didn't know. Jack didn't trust him and probably never would. This thought made him feel strangely sad.

"Maybe… just  _maybe_ , Captain, so don't gloat too much! Maybe, I had some good time having adventures, being on board of a legendary pirate ship with the craziest man on Earth at its helm… Back then I wanted to be here – on the Pearl - just to get the heart of… of Davy Jones, but… Maybe it showed me a different view, different perspective… Maybe now I thought it's my last chance to have some more of it. Maybe I just wanted to see if India would be as wet and rainy with you or not. Gods seem to favour you so tenaciously. Maybe I just wanted to be on your side for a moment and not feel like a villain."

He was spilling his guts to Jack Sparrow. He almost said that he wanted to be on  _the right_ side... How stupid was that? Would the man laugh at him?

"You know what they say, Commodore? Fortune, seeing that she could not make fools wise, has made them lucky."

Jack didn't laugh. He didn't even smile. He just looked at James; his face as unreadable as ever. And James knew that it was nothing more than another lie. For the first time he really started to believe that the truth about Jack was what he feared and dreaded the most: Jack wasn't stupid or lucky.

"You could come with me tomorrow."

James couldn't believe it.

"I mean... You know, I need someone who gets caught so I could escape."

The Commodore couldn't stop the smile that crawled onto his face. Damn he was really dying to go, but he really shouldn't show it so blatantly. He didn't even mind Jack's joking about his role in the plan.

At least he hoped it was just a joke. Or a lie…. Maybe there was a pattern to the things that spewed out of the pirate's mouth, like three lies and then one truth….? That would make dealing with him so much easier...

"So you're not planning to abandon me in Calcutta?"

"No, I think you may turn out to be useful, Commodore. We could abandon your friend though! I don't want him dying on board of my precious Pearl. Bad luck and all..."

James considered the offer.

"He does need help… He looks awful. I think I'm starting to believe what you said about him not being able to survive… Maybe I should stay in Calcutta with him, after all… It was selfish of me to want to go with you."

"Lend yourself to others but give yourself to yourself."

"I love those wisdoms of yours, Captain. I already feel less selfish!"

Jack's grin showed the full set of white and golden teeth. "I'm glad I could help. But seriously, Commodore, you're the most selfless person I know."

"Maybe because you only know bloody pirates, who  _take what they can and give nothing back_ ….?"

Jack chuckled and James realized he liked the sound. He had never heard Jack laugh. He had probably never even seen him truly smile...

He maybe even liked to talk to Jack. He definitely liked to be on his side. On the lucky side; Jack lived on the bright side of life with favourable winds and tides... James liked it there.

It was also nice to sit so close to him and catch a whiff of this oriental smell that unmistakably came from the pirate's skin with every gust of warm wind. Jack smelled very nice. He wasn't dirty, like other pirates. And he strangely didn't reek of rum, at least not as strongly as James expected. Maybe he didn't drink as much as he made others believe? That wouldn't surprise James by now. Jack was a goddamn liar! James wondered if Jack would taste like rum…?

"Commodore, have you got any of that red powder left?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look like you could use some. You've turned a dangerous shade of red."

"Shut up, Sparrow."

" _Captain_  Sparrow to you, my dear."

"So, Captain, are you going to tell me why we are going to Bengal?"

"You – because you don't really have any other choice." James only rolled his eyes at that.

"I will tell you everything you need to know when we get there. Tonight, I say we should have some rum and fun. Who knows what tomorrow brings, savvy?"

Their eyes were locked and James feared that Jack may read too much from his. Jack could probably read him like an open book. Was he aware of Norrington's confusion and abeyance? James had lived through a lot and very few things in his life made sense anymore. He was no longer that young idealistic man who only believed in established justice and saw everything as black or white. He had seen a lot, chasing after Jack. But at the same time Jack probably had seen a lot more. That day, eight years before his promotion to Commodore, when they had pulled young Will Turner onto their ship... Elizabeth once said that she had seen the Black Pearl that day.

Where was Jack when Lieutenant Norrington was ordering Mr Gibbs to not scare little Miss Swan with his drivels about bad luck? Even as a little girl she was excited with the prospect of meeting a pirate, and James had to admit that he was too… a little. Back then Jack was probably already a Captain betrayed and left to die on an uninhabited island, after his crew's mutiny. How had Jack gotten himself into the deal with Davy Jones? How and why was the Pearl brought from the bottom of the Sea just for him? Why was he so stubborn about that ship? Why did Tia Dalma give him that extraordinary compass? Why him of all people? Questions were multiplying in Commodore's head and he felt some strange tightness in his chest at the mere thought that he may never know the answer to any of them. Jack was a mystery and it most likely wasn't going to change. Ever.

James stared into the pitch black eyes. There were no answers in them. There was nothing actually, just some unexplained warmth which was probably just another lie or illusion. It was strangely fascinating.

"You know,  _Captain_ , you're an artist. I just can't name the field of your art just yet."

"My trade and art is to live!"

James laughed but didn't disrupt their eye lock. Jack description was quite accurate, but….

"I was thinking about something more like… lying."

"Oh, you should know, my dear, that I do myself a greater injury in lying than I do him of whom I tell a lie."

Norrington was dumbfounded for a moment, but then he caught on.

"It's just another lie, isn't it?"

"Well…. I speak the truth not so much as I would, but as much as I dare, and I dare a little more as I grow older."

James was laughing. He hadn't had a good laugh in years… Much too long. He didn't have even one drop of rum that day but he felt groggy. He was… it may sound foolish, but he felt almost drunk. He was carefree and simply glad to be where he was. It was an unfamiliar feeling that probably had a name but James didn't care. He just wanted to enjoy it.

Then Jack chuckled again and it slowly turned into a real laugh.

It took Norrington's breath away and made him think that maybe the name of that strange feeling was 'happiness'… But he wouldn't know now, would he? Was he ever truly happy? Even for once in his life?

Trying to make sense of the strange world James followed every rule and convention. Did it bring him happiness?

It merely helped him to fight his own dreams instead of fighting  _for_  them…

Maybe he hated Jack because he envied him? Because Jack had the strength and guts to fight for his freedom while James was afraid to even think about calling it that….

"So, there is a chance that when you're old enough you'll tell me something about you?"

"Hmmm...? The esteemed Commodore wants to know about the good old Jack?"

"Yes, actually I am very curious about you. I wish you would tell me something about you, your past… Whatever… Just something true."

"Anything?"

"Yes…"

Their eyes were still locked and this time James was pretty sure he saw something shining in Jack's for a split second. Something like emotion. And then a soft voice started:

"I had a brother, younger by two years..."

Jack looked out into the sea and James could only stare dumbfounded and speechless. He didn't expect Jack to comply.

"... a youth of extreme boldness and fierce temper. He afterwards became one of the great soldiers in the school of that marvellous general ... or other... never mind. The boy was about fourteen, and I two years older. One Sunday evening, just before nightfall, he came to duel with a young fellow of twenty or thereabouts. They both had swords; and my brother dealt so valiantly that, after having badly wounded him, he was upon the point of following up his advantage. There was a great crowd of people present, among whom were many of the adversary's kinsfolk. Seeing that the thing was going ill for their own man, they put hand to their slings, a stone from one of which hit my poor brother in the head. He fell to the ground at once in a dead faint. It so chanced that I had been upon the spot alone, and without arms; and I had done my best to get my brother out of the fray by calling to him:  _Make off; you have done enough._  Meanwhile, as luck would have it, he fell, as I have said, half dead to earth. I ran up at once, seized his sword, and stood in front of him, bearing the brunt of several rapiers and a shower of stones. I never left his side until some brave soldiers came from the gate and rescued me from the raging crowd; they marvelled much, the while, to find such valour in so young a boy."

James still couldn't find the words. The fact that Jack Sparrow was telling him about his past was unbelievable. True, he didn't say much. He did not betray anything about his origin or nothing distinct really, but it was personal and it meant a lot. It was…

"Since then I have a soft spot for uniforms." Jack smirked evilly and winked at the Commodore making him blush.

"Ouch!" Something heavy dropped onto Jack's head and made him curse. It was a head of sunflower, full of big, ripe seeds.

"I swear, our next stop will be Isla del Muerta where I'll gut this freaking monkey once and for all."

Jack started to eat the seeds angrily spilling out rinds and glaring comically at the top sail where the small simian was still perched on.

"What's his name?" James never had a chance learn the name of the cursed monkey that was almost as insufferable as her Captain.

Jack looked uneasy for a moment, then he excused himself leaving off the answer and only making James more curious.

The evening came and gone. They had a feast with a lot of rum and singing. During the party the Commodore learned that the rotten-tempered capuchin's name was actually Jack and laughed at that until tears flowed down his cheeks. He was more than a little tipsy.

Raise the flag of piracy!

Sing the song of victory!

Glorious in battle are we

We've never known defeat,

We never will retreat.

We live to hear the cannon roar,

And terror is our semaphore

Victoriously loathsome are we,

We rob the rich, the poor;

Then steal a little more.

Their silly songs were awfully catchy and James found himself singing to the top of his lungs with the crew and then humming quietly when he decided to excuse himself and leave.

"We are the scourge of the land and sea, beastly pirates are we. "

He went to his hammock pretty early to sleep off all the alcohol but he Morpheus refused to embrace him just yet. Something in his head left him restless and it was all Jack's fault. His words still rang in Norrington's head. Was he really telling the truth or maybe he just teased James... Then again if Jack only wanted to say he liked uniforms he surely wouldn't need such a long and suspiciously detailed story for that purpose... Besides those words sounded strangely familiar, waking feelings akin to some guilty pleasure. He could almost taste them on his tongue, and they had a flavour sweet and sour, like sins of youth and forbidden words. They smelled of the exciting mysteries of the past and full of ardour searching for answers; like something precious and long lost; like old books and… and his room at aunt Josephina's summer house. The book he had been keeping safely hidden in the chest under his bed; the book he had taken from his uncle's library and managed to hide through his stay at the manor, reading secretly in the bath room where the bush of redcurrant forced its flowery branch inside through the hole in a stone wall. Was it that? Maybe Jack reminded James of that book and its author...

Cellini was a sodomite and it was James' biggest secret that he was so ridiculously curious about that thing in his youth. It was driving him mad, until adulthood, when the army finally made him see it as nothing more than an unnatural perversion. Now, after all those years of peace Jack Sparrow made him think about it again. With his words and actions he awakened those dormant thoughts James worked so hard to put down to sleep forever!

He teased James, calling him Love and dear. He also spoke openly about his lack of interest in the fairer gender and looked at Norrington's mouth in a way that made the Commodore's legs go weak.

Was that it? Was that the reason why he couldn't get even one minute of peaceful sleep? Would he finally get some if he faced his demons and admitted (albeit very reluctantly and only to himself, but still) to finding Jack slightly attractive… in some way…? If he admitted that Jack's smell made James feel funny things in his belly?

Now, he would get some pretty well deserved sleep, would he not?

Apparently, he wouldn't. It wasn't that. It was something totally different! This nagging feeling about the words the pirate captain had said about his past. Why couldn't he pinpoint it? Why? Damn, it was a torture!

And... Now he admitted to finding Jack attractive! And for what if he still couldn't get any sleep?

 _Jack Sparrow_ , his worst enemy, the Pirate and a male! Jack, who was selfish and had no morals whatsoever. He was a pathological liar and James shouldn't even like him! But even just thinking about him made butterflies flutter their little wings in his guts.

It was so hard to deny that Jack's cheek bones were very nicely shaped, his straight nose perfect and his eyes mesmerizing. James loathed to admit it but he knew all too well what was making all those women fall for the incorrigible pirate.

TBC.

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Benvenuto Cellini** – Italian sculptor known not just for his art pieces but also for his life style (many charges ad sentences for seducing young boys and generally for sodomy) and his very famous Autobiography. Wiki: "The memoirs give a detailed account of his singular career, as well as his loves, hatreds, passions, and delights, written in an energetic, direct, and racy style."

 **Paradise of the Nations** \- Bengal's trade and wealth impressed the Mughals so much that they called the region the Paradise of the Nations.Administration by governors appointed by the court of the Mughal Empire court (1575–1717) gave way to four decades of semi-independence under the Nawabs of Murshidabad, who respected the nominal sovereignty of the Mughals in Delhi. The Nawabs granted permission to the French East India Company to establish a trading post at Chandernagore in 1673, and the British East India Company at Calcutta in 1690.

 **Elm-like pattern** was typical for Kamakura-bori.

(wiki: **Kamakura-bori** (鎌倉彫) is a form of lacquerware from Kamakura, Japan. It is made by carving patterns in wood, then lacquering it with layers of red, blue, yellow or other colors. It is then polished. The genre is said to date to the Kamakura period, when Kōun (康運), a busshi (a sculptor specializing in Buddhist images), began carving Buddhist implements in the manner that Chin Wa-kei had introduced from Song Dynasty China.)

 **Gensaku** was an adopted son of Dosan Manase. He and his father were important for Kampo medicine. Gensaku wrote Igakutienseiki a book of kampo case studies. He also made a new group of herb formulas.

Some things Jack says are actually Montaigne's words.

The song is **Victory** by the Pirates and Mike Brandy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikiraku - thank you for the review!

**BETA by Gina Tsukiko**

**-ACT THREE-**

James went out onto the deck to breathe some fresh air. His mother used to say that fresh air would help him sleep. He looked up at the midnight sky and felt overwhelmed with billions of stars stretched upon his head and their reflection in the peaceful waters. It made his head spin and he had to grab the larboard to keep steady. Then he heard something in the air, the sound unlike nothing else. The air became hot and heavy and even the slight breeze couldn't cool James' heated skin. The sounds grew stronger and the flashes of light began to appear over the tips of the top masts.

Something pulled the tie from his hair and made it fall around his face like a veil.

"Jack!" He gasped, thinking that it was just another prank of the insufferable monkey, but when he tried to turn around he found himself immobile. Strong hands slid onto his hips like a pair of snakes and moved slowly but surely pulling James closer to the body behind him.

That strange oriental smell he so strongly associated with the pirate captain was adding to his feeling of intoxication. Hot breath hit the back of his neck when the perfectly sculptured nose moved his hair aside gaining access for the rum soaked lips to nip teasingly on the Commodore's soft flesh. Soon Jack's cold hands sneaked under his shirt and pinched his nipples. James moaned shamelessly encouraging one hand to move downward. James wanted it to rub the bulge in his trousers but it merely brushed it, passing, with a feather like touch and moved straight down further between Norrington's legs, as if to reach his backside but from the front. Suddenly shy from the bold gesture James tried to close his legs but all he managed to do was trap the wandering hand. Jack chuckled softly into his ear and then started to nip at the shell, lick it and kiss it passionately.

"Don't... Jack..." Why did he say that? He didn't want him to stop at all, but the words were spewing out of his mouth uncontrollably.

"Please, Jack... Stop..."

But he moved his hips in synch with the movements of the hand pressed to his crotch. Jack's fingers were reaching further sliding over the cleft between his cheeks, prodding mercilessly at his entrance shielded by the cloth of his breeches. Golden teeth nipped at his neck again leaving marks that no uniform could ever hide and, oh gods he was panting and moaning like a common whore...

So, he did fall asleep after all and waking up wasn't pleasant. Jack nipping at his neck wasn't a handsome pirate, but the infuriating animal well on its way to end up as a stuffed toy. He took out his sabre and sliced the immortal monkey in two. He was tempted to lock the pieces in two separate cages to punish the fur ball but then he heard someone clear their throat.

"Mr Gibbs... Good morning."

"Good afternoon to you too, Commodore."

James attempted to stand up but the pirate's hand held him down and the man levelled him with an unpleasant glare.

"Listen to me, Commodore Norrington for I will only say it once. Leave our Captain alone."

"What?"

"I've heard you moaning his name and don't try to fool me that you were dreaming about the monkey. Your blanket is on the floor."

James blushed and tried to cover his reaction to the dream.

"If you're looking for a romp there are other men in the crew and there surely will be plenty of handsome men in Calcutta who won't mind if you call them Jack while they give you what you need, so stay away from our Captain. You caused him enough trouble."

James almost hyperventilated. It was outrageous!

"How  _dare_  you?!"

Gibbs just shook his head. "You're a healthy young man, stuck for days in the open sea." Suddenly James felt much less angry and maybe just a little bit embarrassed or even guilty. He was so used to the power that came with his rank that he almost forgot that Mr Gibbs was still older than him and deserved some respect in this regard. For a moment he felt like a kid reprimanded by his father. Strangely, he also felt like he had disappointed someone.

" And Jack is very handsome, no matter how he tries to hide it."

"He is NOT! It was just some ugly dream, nothing else! I have no idea where it came from!"

"I do certainly hope so, for I care for him like my own son..."

Right then Jack appeared in the doorway with a bright smile on his cheerful face.

"Wake up, hearties! Time to rise and shine!"

He was standing there with his hands supported on the doorframe. His shirt once again showed too much skin for Norrington's comfort and those strange amulets and pendants drew attention to his neckline. James' breath hitched as a violent shot of raw desire ran though his body and made him shiver. Gibbs just snorted and left.

"What's up, dear Commodore? You look awfully... ruffled."

"And you, Captain, look awfully cheerful for a morning after such a drinking bout."

"Didn't you know that the most certain sign of wisdom is cheerfulness, Commodore?"

"I must say you have great imagination, Captain; or maybe it's your sense of humour."

"Aye, after all, imagination was given to man to compensate him for what he is not while a sense of humour to console him for what he is."

And then it hit James once again –  _that_  feeling. Those words were familiar to him. He had heard them before for sure. He finally stood up from his hammock and it made his head spin slightly. As it settled down again he finally realized.

"Was that Sir Francis Bacon?"

Jack's eyes grew slightly wider for a split second but then he smiled once again.

"A who?"

"You know damn well WHO! You read Bacon." Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm a pirate! I don't read!" Then he quickly tuned on his heel and left. Had there been a door he would have surely slammed it.

Since when was being caught reading Bacon a reason to throw a temper tantrum? James shook his head. This pirate made no sense at all...

Another shock came to James while visiting Dr Stewart. The man's breathing was soft and even, his skin cool and dry. He didn't have a fever anymore. It was a miracle!

Or maybe... maybe it was that strange red powder... So it  _did_  help after all...

The Pearl slowly entered the Ganges Delta moving through the countless passages providing James with one of the most beautiful views he'd ever seen. It was green all around. There were colourful birds and flowers. Fishermen in strange looking boats were working patiently under the scorching sun, hiding in the small straw cabins they had on board.

And, of course, it didn't look like it was going to rain at all.

They waited. Jack disappeared a good three hours earlier. Except for him no one knew where exactly they were supposed to go. It was already afternoon and James still hadn't seen Jack since the man had handed over the helm to Gibbs, and hadn't talked to him since their argument that morning. Apparently Jack didn't like to lose and being caught on that little lie had hurt his pride. But, seriously, to hide in his cabin, at a time like this...?

"You know, Commodore, this door won't open from your glaring."

Norrington swirled around to look at the smartass.

"That was one very insightful comment, Mr Gibbs, but it was unnecessary since I  _wasn't_ glaring. I couldn't care less if he stays there sulking forever! I refuse to feel guilty! It's not my fault that he's a liar. He should expect to be caught from time to time!" Was lying infectious now? Gods help him... "I'm merely bemused by the fact that our  _dear_ Captain decided to throw a temper tantrum and hide in his cabin  _exactly_ when we actually need him for once."

"We always need  _our_ Captain!" James heard the unmistakeable 'he's not yours' in that sentence. "But he doesn't have to be here just yet. He was supposed to step on land with the sunset. We still got time. And he's not sulking. He's preparing."

"Oh really? Sharpening his sword, perhaps?"

"Not quite, Commodore." The answer came from behind his back; the velvety voice was filled with something that made James suddenly remember that disturbing dream. His back straightened up and all his muscles tensed. He couldn't turn around, he couldn't move, couldn't even swallow properly and only when Gibbs kicked his shin hissing: " _Breathe_ " did James realize that he forgot even about that simple thing.

And his shin hurt.

"My sword is already as sharp as my wit, Commodore, besides I'm not going there to fight."

Jack stepped in front of Norrington and approached Gibbs, putting his hands onto the older sailor's shoulders.

"Mr Gibbs, stop picking on my guest. We  _don't kick_  our guests, alright?"

Where was his typical ' _savvy, mate'_? Where was that characteristic slur that always slowed his speech? And where were his usual clothes? He was now wearing a white shirt with high collar and beautifully embroidered black waistcoat. His hair looked different and not just because he didn't wear that ugly cloth over his head... It tied with a nice red bow. Finally he turned and faced James.

He looked stunning.

The first thought in James' mind was that it was someone else, but it was still unmistakably their Captain. His hair was in a ponytail with an enticingly longish fringe falling over his dark eyes. The braids were gone along with the beads, dreadlocks and other things that normally decorated his haircut. His eyes were free of the heavy coal but somehow looked even sharper and darker than ever. The goatee was trimmed perfectly and elegantly with no trace of those ridiculous tiny braids. His trousers, with two sets of silver buttons – one on each side along trouser-legs, fitted him like a second skin. Instead of shoes and white stockings he had a pair of high black boots, perfect for a horse ride. A lone ring on his left hand was baring the same crest that was engraved on every button of his attire.

"It's not nice to stare, Commodore. But I do appreciate that you are not laughing at least."

"Laughing? Your appearance is far from amusing. I must admit I'm surprised that you even knew how to dress up like that."

" And look how well my garments sit upon me!"

"That's from Shakespeare. So you already dealt with the fact that I disclosed your little lie, Captain?"

"You didn't. I don't know what you're talking about." Jack was still smiling. He took the blow badly but at least accepted it.

"I'm impressed. You even talk differently. How can you lie with such ease? Have you no conscience?"

"Conscience is but a word that cowards use, devised at first to keep the strong in awe."

"Ach.. so you  _do_  admit defeat by showing me you like Shakespeare. You must have an amazing memory to do that."

"You know, unless a man feels he has a good enough memory, he should never venture to lie. Trust me about this one."

"Oh, I know you are the master of lies, Captain. Now tell me, do you only ever speak in quotes? Did you ever utter a single word that really came from you, and wasn't a lie? Have you ever told one word of truth?"

"Truth is a matter of the imagination, Commodore. Besides, I quote others only in order to better express myself. It doesn't necessarily mean that it's not what I think. It's just that someone had already phrased it perfectly, so why fix something that works?"

Jack smirked. His mouth twitched strangely, like he wanted to grin but stopped himself for some reason.

"And that was probably just another quote!"

"It wasn't... That was mine..."

"You're insufferable! What you've told me about you yesterday, that was a lie too, wasn't it?"

So far Jack was clearly having fun, enjoying Commodore's frustration, but now he seemed more serious and also curious.

"You don't know, Commodore?" James' brain stopped for a moment. Jack was testing him, checking if James recognized the scene of protecting his younger brother... And then it clicked.

It really was Benvenuto Cellini! It was this damn story all along.

Norrington wanted to hit Jack. He had spilled his guts to the man, telling him how he envied him his adventurous life and what Jack gave him in return was a piece of that accursed book!

"I detest you, Sparrow."

"These words are razors to my wounded heart."

"You're the worst!"

"Oh, don't be like that, my dear Commodore." Jack stepped closer to Norrington and the soldier's heart fluttered. The bastard was smirking again.

"We both know that I  _did_  tell you something true about myself that evening, no?"

"Like what?! That you're a liar and read improper books?" Jack leaned down and whispered into Commodore's ear.

"The first thing you already knew and the second is the very same thing that I've learned about you, so be careful what you speak."

What caused Norrington to turn red this time wasn't anger or embarrassing and unwanted arousal. It was shame. His most precious secret, the most shameful thing about his life, had been disclosed. Or not quite. It was in the hands of a bloody pirate who would tease and torture him endlessly only to later ruin his life with this trump card he'd so insidiously gained.

A shiver went down his spine. Sparrow really was much more than James initially took him for. He really was a devil. Gods, what other cards was he hiding in his sleeve?

"Commodore, it's obvious that you and I are past our dancing days. Speak daggers but use none."

"Well I  _would_  love to use one!"

"No you wouldn't. You don't really hate me and you don't detest me. You're just angry, for it  _is_  a bitter thing to look into happiness through another man's eyes. You envy me that I'm free?  _The_   _fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves._ You don't believe me? Then believe your great poet. If you want something - then take it. You want to taste the adventure again? Come with me. Tonight I'll be at the party in Newab's palace, dressed as you see, as a noble. You-" Jack's words were more tempting then the sweetest wine…

"Where did you get these clothes?"

"Why do you care? They're mine."

"They're not yours. This crest is Spanish isn't it?"

Jack smiled again. His face was irritatingly handsome. He draped his arm over Commodore's shoulders and the smell of French perfume filled James' nostrils again.

"The poor bastard these fine clothes belonged to in the past was, if I remember correctly, half French and half Spaniard. Now, I know you're in for my plan, so come on."

The Captain pulled the other man toward his cabin.

"Is that man alive?"

"Nope."

Norrington didn't fight Sparrow's hold. The smell of French perfume that Jack was wearing and the warmth of his body and touch felt too good to bother.

The cabin was messier than the last time, clearly showing why it took Jack so long to 'prepare'. The pirate walked up to the bed and cleared a small space for Norrington to take a seat. Then he rummaged through some shelves and retrieved a small jar. He looked like the embodiment of sin when he knelt down between Commodore's legs.

"As you probably already know Cutler Becket liked nice and useful things. My compass wasn't the only magical device he wanted to obtain. The heart of Davy Jones was not all he wanted."

"Hn, I can imagine!" Thinking about that man still made him feel uneasy. The time he had spent around Beckett wasn't long but let him see the Lord for what he was, an insane and cruel dictator completely obsessed with Jack.

"So he had a very nice collection of those 'useful things'. An interesting hobby if you ask me."

James was looking at the pirate's excited face and felt the man's enthusiasm affecting him. He wanted to be a part of his adventure, to get Cutler Becket's collection of wonders and then...

"All of this fell into hands of his cousin Benjamin, who is completely unaware of what exactly his Lord Beckett had left him. Now, Benjamin Beckett is a consul in Calcutta."

"Let me guess, he will be at the Newab's palace tonight."

"No."

"Then why are we going there?" Jack only rolled his eyes and continued.

"Because, a little bird told me that he's in love with Newab's only daughter."

"So we're going to steal the girl?!" Now James was proud of himself but Jack looked at him like the Commodore made no sense at all.

"No! Why would we steal a woman? The Newab has seven sons and only this one daughter. He hopes to marry her off to maharaja, so he announced that only the one who brings him Nadī gahanā, a River Jewel, can get his daughter."

Even though James tried hard to figure out Jack's plans he had no idea why they were going to the palace. "So... are you going to convince Newab to change his mind or what?"

"For the last time, NO, love, let me finish. We're going to steal the jewel. It's in the same place where it always has been. Newab showed it to me a few years ago. He keeps it there to make sure he wouldn't have to give his daughter's hand to some treasure seeking fool. We'll take it and offer it to Benjamin Becket in exchange for his cousin's 'worthless' collection of trinkets."

Jack's fingers tightened on Commodore's hips and only then did James realise that the pirate's hands were touching him at all.

"Are you sure the jewel is still there?"

"Yes."

"Is it guarded?"

"In a way..." Jack busied his hands with the jar again, leaving Commodore's hips and avoiding his eyes.

"What do you mean? What way?"

"That, my love, is where your role starts."

"Oh?..." Suddenly James got the feeling he should run.

"You see, this isn't the first time I've worn this costume. Newab knows me, so me getting into the palace is easy, but me getting to the jewel, is not."

Jack dropped the jar onto the bed again and his hands were back to rubbing circles on James' hips, distracting him from all foreboding thoughts. Sitting there, on Jack's bed, with the man kneeling between his spread legs, he really couldn't fully concentrate on his words. That bloody pirate...! He looked nothing like a pirate at the moment, but everything like some prince charming. And with all those clothes messily scattered around James felt like a character of some romance novel... Like a mistress sneaking into her lover's chamber... He leaned down, drawn by the dark eyes, and shivered when Jack's thumbs reached further from his hipbones to the very sensitive skin on the lower part of his stomach. His breath hitched slightly and he expected to see a triumphant smile on the pirates face, but Jack only leaned in closer.

"Why...?" James couldn't say anything more with his pitifully faltering voice.

"You see, love, Newab keeps the jewel in his daughter's chambers."

And that was almost like a bucket of cold water.

"And you saw it, huh? And what, pray tell, were you doing in his daughter's chambers, huh?!" It was amazing how fast Jamse's voice regained its usual strength and vicious edge, not to mention some volume. Jack instinctively leaned back a little, strongly expecting to be slapped again.

"I was there with her father and she was a mere child back then! He was showing me his most precious possessions. He wanted me to marry her when she grew up."

"You said earlier he wanted her to marry Maharaja, not some 'treasure seeking fool'! What's with your memory, Sparrow? Are you forgetting your own lies?"

"My memory works just fine. He wanted to give her to me but I... let's say I politely refused. Then he said that since it can't be me, then no one! I didn't want to be responsible for the poor child's wasted future and convinced him to set some challenge like in those old indie tales – which I  _did not_  read, mind you, just heard them! But all I gained was him setting this ridiculous challenge that was supposed to be impossible."

"Except it's not, huh? I can't believe that he trusted you too…"

That finally earned him a full happy grin, a grin that also looked kind of different.

"W-where are your golden teeth?" James grabbed the pirate's face in both his hands and drew it closer to take a better look. Jack's eyes widened and he stood up quickly, hiding his teeth.

"I painted them white to hide that they're golden... You know, to match the costume."

"They don't look painted. Let me see them."

"I'm not a horse! I'm not going to show you my teeth."

So, even Sparrow's golden teeth were fake! He had a full set of perfectly white, also surely healthy, teeth and tried to hide it! That man!

"At least tell me how you make them look like gold!"

Jack was pouting. Of course, James should have known better than to call him on his lies for the second time in the very same day.

"They  _are_  golden! Just painted!"

Right. James tried not to smile but it was hard. "Ok, so let me rephrase my question. If we were to pretend that one of my teeth is golden, what would you suggest?"

Jack shrugged but did come up to the dresser and picked something very small from the shelf beside it.

"I would maybe lend you this." He held the tiny piece of gold between his thumb and index finger. "It's a tooth-shaped overlay. Gold is soft so it's easy to clasp it in the right place." Then he quickly dropped it somewhere onto the table and went back to kneeling between Norrington's legs again. The Commodore had to fight another smile. He liked Jack in this position. The man looked like a faithful dog begging Norrington to pet him or scratch his ear... and also a bit like a dashing prince asking for his hand in marriage but… that thought was uncalled for.

"So, luv, you will be the one who gets the jewel while I'll stay with the Newab."

"Why me?"

"I'm a man. They won't let me to the women's chambers."

"Then, what makes you think they will let me?"

Jack picked up the jar once again.

"You will be my Hijra."

"Your what?"

"Eunuch."

"WHAT!?"

"Easy, love. Look, It's cocoa butter. I'll smear this all over your body." Jack rose higher, still on his knees, bringing his face closer to Norrington's and capturing his eyes.

"I'll embrocate it on you to darken your skin." The Captain opened the jar and moved it close to Commodore's nose, treating him with a chocolaty smell that made his mouth water.

"Ask someone else..."

"Who? Haven't you seen my crew? Only you are pretty."

"I'm not pretty!

"Yes, you are, luv."

"Just rent some India boy..."

"I can't trust strangers."

"And you trust  _me_?"

"Nature teaches beasts to know their friends. Come on, you'll put on the Dhoti and you'll look gorgeous. I'll ask Newab to keep you in the lady's chambers for the duration of my visit. You'll take the jewel and flee."

"But... the Newab's daughter will be there!"

"Oh please, Commodore, you think she wants to stay in that chamber forever? I bet she would give it to us herself if she only had a chance."

"You're too optimistic."

"And you're too pessimistic. Luckily I'm in charge, so take your clothes off."

"I refuse!"

It took one pair of black puppy eyes, a few pleas and a charming smile to get Norrington to lie down on the captain's bed dressed in nothing but a pair of trunk drawers.

TBC

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

AN:

 **Hijra –** eunuch

 **Nadī gahanā**  – I used google translate... It was supposed to mean "River jewel", but does it? Who knows...

 **Dhoti** – baggy trousers made of draped stripe of cloth. Kind of like MC Hammer's (I hope you all remember him too...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miely - thanks for the review!!!!
> 
> Blue_Blossoms - huge THANK YOU for help with translation and other important info.

 

 

 

 

**BETA by Gina Tsukiko**

**-ACT FOUR-**

Jack removed his waistcoat and pulled up his shirt's sleeves before he positioned himself over the Commodore's body.

"Relax love; treat it as an exotic massage."

And massage it was. Jack's hands slid all over his back, rubbing tired muscles, bringing ease and comfort. And not a small amount of pleasure. He pretended he didn't notice when the touch started to reach unnecessarily low, beneath the waistband of his trunks, pressing on the firm globes of his buttocks. He froze, wondering what he should do. He didn't want to push the other man's hands away and he didn't feel like yelling, but then again, he knew it was dangerous to let Sparrow get too close. Still, he didn't say anything and Jack didn't push his luck any further. Soon his hands moved to Norrington's thighs and lower, all the way down to his feet, which were then given their first massage ever.

Everything Jack did felt amazing and when the time came to turn to his back the cold fingers of dread clenched over Norrington's racing heart. Having nothing but his underwear on there was no way to hide how much he enjoyed the pirate's touch. Now Jack would tease him to death for sure.

"Now, luv, can you do the front yourself? I need to find the anklets for your costume." Jack's hand was still sliding gently over his thigh. Rubbing.

"Fine... sure..." Before James managed to lift his face from the pillow in which it was hidden he heard the door closing softly behind the captain.

Saved by Sparrow's messy nature then, huh? Good.

When Jack re-entered the cabin fifteen minutes later Norrington was not only beautifully tanned but also dressed in his indigo Dhoti and impressive golden necklace that covered his chest almost completely. When he was putting on the bracelets and hathpools he noticed that the ankle bracelets were lying right beside them, neatly prepared by Jack earlier on. Something was telling the soldier that the pirate didn't really have to leave and did it just to play gentleman.

"Ah, so you've found the anklets, luv. Wonderful!"

Jack was beside him in an instant taking the jewellery out of his hands and… once again kneeling down.

"May I…?"

And without waiting for permission he took one of Norrington's feet, put it on his knee and put the ankle bracelet on.

"Looks good on you, don't you think, love?"

Norrington was blushing like crazy. Jack touching his ankle and feet…. It was strangely intimate and also a bit embarrassing.

"It's a… very beautiful thing. Is it silver?"

Jack looked up at him and cracked what seemed to be a genuine smile.

"Yes. Paayal has to be silver because coldness is supposed to be a property of silver. This…" The pad of Sparrow's middle finger slid gently over the bony ankle. "…this part of the foot is said to be connected to the brain so wearing silver here is supposed to be cooling your body."

It was incredibly hard for James to swallow the bile that suddenly appeared in his throat. He felt Jack's breath on the sensitive skin of his leg and hoped the other man didn't notice the shudder that went through his body.

"Is that all?" He finally managed to almost whisper. His voice was hoarse and unfamiliar.

"Almost, luv. Just one more thing."

Jack picked something from the dresser again and opened it. The little box was divided into two parts. One was filled with something that looked like lard and the other part was maroon. Jack dipped his finger in the white thing and smeared some small amount between Commodore's eyebrows. It felt cool, wet and sticky.

"A sign of ownership perhaps?" Norrington hoped his voice didn't really sound as hopeful as it seemed to him. Sparrow just chuckled.

"Oh yes, luv. Now we're married."

James snorted at the joke while Jack meticulously put the maroon thing over the Vaseline and at the parting of James' hair smilng at the big red Bindi and Sindoor decorating Commodore's features. The soldier wasn't scowling for once. It suited him.

"Am I ready now, Captain?"

"I would love to put some Mehndi on you but we don't have much time to waste now. You need weapons though."

Jack had that prepared too. A bowie knife that was a true piece of art and a tiny dagger, perfect to hide in the baggy pant legs of his Dhoti. Actually James was pretty sure that he would manage to hide a sword and a sabre in that baggy thing too… and a shield maybe.

"You look gorgeous, luv. It's good I didn't put the henna on you after all. You would imprint it on my face slapping me."

"Why would I slap you, Captain?"

Jack just chuckled nervously and loosened up his collar. Those official clothes were killing him. Especially trousers that got tighter every time sweet James moved his slender hips.

Finally their boat was ready and they both go onto it. James decided that they made a fine couple...

"Aren't you cold, love?"

"No, not really… though I must admit that I do feel awfully exposed."

"But you look gorgeous…"

The sun was already setting, painting the world in orange. It wasn't dark yet but it still managed to hide the red hue of Commodore's cheeks.

"Your name will be Bagoas, like the eunuch that stole the heart of Alexander the Great."

"You've finally stopped pretending that you don't read?"

"No. I don't read. I just heard about it… somewhere." Jack turned to look at the jungle.

"Right. Do you speak Hindi, Captain?"

"Well, sadly I'm not very good at it. But  _you_ should as you pretend to be a native."

"Well, I don't. Now what?"

"It's alright. Maybe you won't have to speak at all. I'll tell them you're a mute."

Jack's lies stopped to bother James all together. Now it was mostly amusing. From what Jack said it looked like he may speak Hindi quite well after all, but of course wouldn't admit it. Elizabeth claimed that she heard Jack speak Latin, but he didn't let that slip in front of James yet. Probably only because it was quite obvious that James was fluent in it himself… What else would James discover during this voyage? He couldn't wait to see.

As they slowly moved along the river a great palace suddenly appeared before their eyes, seemingly out of nowhere. Its walls were high and hard to breach. Four towers on each corner were topped with golden domes that looked like onions. From the back the palace was surrounded by an endless green sea of the jungle. From the front gigantic marble stairs were going down straight into the river, and that was where they put ashore.

The Newab was already waiting for them by the gate before they managed to reach the top of the stairs. He was a very short and quite corpulent man but he smiled in that infectious way that made James instantly like him.

Jack stepped forth leaving the Commodore slightly behind and bowed before the Newab; James tried to copy his every move.

"JACK! Namaskāra, my dear friend." Newab greeted Jack happily amusing James with his funny accent; especially the way he pronounced 'r'.

"Namaskāra. Tuma kaisē hō, mmērē priya dōst?" (AN: Hello. How are you, my dear friend?)

"Acchā! I was observing the Ganga through the spyglass you gave me, my friend, and I saw you! I knew it was you, my friend! I knew it!"

Jack was either THAT good at playing and pretending or he was really pleased about their meeting.

"It's good to see you too, mērē dōsta! I have a present for you. Look."

Sparrow held out a simple deck of Spanish playing cards and handed it to the overenthusiastic man. The Newab was awed listening as Jack explained to him how with that simple set of small pictures he would be able to play countless games.

They moved inside and Jack's arm found its way around James's slender body. His Dhoti fell very low on his hips, so the pirate's hand was touching his bare skin rubbing it with one thumb. Blood rushed to his cheeks and James had to take few deep breaths to calm down. His body's reaction to Captain's closeness was ridiculous. He needed to get himself together because if things continued the way they were now, his identity as an eunuch could be easily compromised. Dhoti were loose but not  _that_  loose. And then Jack pecked his bare shoulder and his blood went south. The mission was on the knife-edge. Jack must have felt him stiffen though, because he suddenly moved away and asked to send his beloved Hijra to the lady's chambers for 'safekeeping'. His request was immediately granted and soon James found himself in a place that looked like a picture from the  _One Thousand and One Nights_.

In the middle of the chamber was a pool lined with colourful ceramic tiles. It was surrounded by curtains, veils and thousands of pillows. Windows were locked with wooden shades and all decorations were of pure gold. In the middle of it all sat Newab's daughter - her face uncovered, in the privacy of her chamber. She was surrounded by eunuchs and other women who greeted James warmly and immediately started to ask questions. Norrington felt bad for them. Surely sitting there locked up all day long had to be unbearably boring… Maybe he would even try to entertain them with some small talk but he didn't speak Hindu, so he made a gesture in front of his mouth trying to suggest that not just his family jewels had been cut off…

And speaking of jewels, Nadī gahanā was hard to miss. It was the biggest gemstone the Commodore had ever seen. For the longest moment he could only stare in awe but the movement behind his back brought him back to Earth. He turned and met the girl's eyes.

"You came with Jack. I saw you through the window."

Alright, that was unexpected. First of all the girl wasn't supposed to speak English. Then again, maybe Jack simply forgot to tell him that she does. But, should James reveal that he was not mute?

"It's alright. You can speak. They won't tell anyone. If you're here for the gemstone you'll need something to hide it. I'll prepare the gifts for you and-"

"No! I need to steal it and run. If I simply leave with the stone Jack will be in trouble."

The girl seemed terrified by the thought of hurting the Pirate and James wondered once again what that liar told her about himself.

"Alright. Then... I'll help you escape. Just please, tell me, who?"

"Who what?"

"Who wants to get the stone? I know Jack doesn't do it for himself, so for whom?"

"Do you know Benjamin Beckett?"

The girl blushed and smiled happily. "Yes! He comes here often. I even danced for him and his scary cousin once..."

James sighed in relief. He was afraid that this whole thing would only get the girl in more trouble. It was good to know she actually liked Beckett.

"How did you know it was not for Jack?"

"He can have me without the jewel. He doesn't want me. But he promised that one day he would come and help me. I always knew he would. I waited..."

Of course, it was so typical for the Pirate to make promises he wasn't going to keep. It was a mere coincidence, pure business, that made him keep his word this time, and now he looked like a hero! Again! It was outrageous!

"What's your name, sir?"

"James."

"James... Thank you."

"Not me. You should thank Jack. I'll thank him from you."

"He already saved me back then, when my father decided not to give me to anyone but Jack. He convinced my father to set a challenge and talked him into letting me learn English. I owe him everything."

So  _that's_  how it was... ? Hmmm…

Was it possible that Jack was actually going to keep that promise from the start? James would ask him but then the pirate would probably laugh in his face claiming the girl was delusional. He would lie. So, the girl was probably right. Jack was going to save her. He came here to keep his promise and James wasn't even sure anymore if that collection of things Jack was talking about actually existed or was it just another lie to force the Commodore into playing a eunuch... This was madness. All of this was equally probable and James for the life of him couldn't tell what Jack was really thinking...

One way or another, right now the easiest thing to do was to trust Jack - no matter how bad of an idea it seemed. He had to go with the flow and hope Jack's luck will save him from trouble. He smiled and took the jewel from the girl's shaking hands.

"Show me the exit."

The girl called her servant.

"He will take you to the jungle. You can't escape by the water. They'll see you. Go into the woods and then south. You'll get to the river, by the waterfall. I'm sure Jack set his people to wait there for you."

Well, that wouldn't be surprising. Jack wasn't telling him even one third of his plan, so Norrington began to expect everything and anything at this point.

"James... Are you...?"

"Am I what?" The girl looked strangely sad and uncomfortable.

"Are you Jack's?"

"I am  _not_  a eunuch!" Oh, for the love of...

"I know. But you're Jack's, aren't you? I can tell. He wouldn't trust anyone like that. This stone is worth a fortune. Even Mr. Gibbs would consider taking it for himself."

He didn't know how to answer that. He and Jack weren't even friends. Then the girl added softly: "I always wanted it to be  _him_ , but I knew he wouldn't love me back..."

Of course, another heart broken by that insufferable liar! Sparrow did it to everyone and didn't even care in the slightest! Anger boiled in Norrington's body like a volcano. He wanted to hit something, shout and beg all the gods there are to not let him become another victim of that mesmerizing man... What was he? What was Jack Sparrow? Another god trapped in a human body or a devil playing tricks with them all for fun? Who was that person, for who he didn't hesitate to risk everything he had? He let Jack go. It was like spitting at his own reputation and status. Then he chased him across the seven seas while the government wanted to give the pirate a letter of Marque. And now when he finally put his life together again he was turning his back on it, following Jack blindly into God knows what, without even thinking.

"... and I wondered what kind of person he would fall for..." The girl added softly and Norrington felt dizzy. Jack Sparrow falling in l..

"He.. He's  _not_  in love with me." The words were harsh like sand on his tongue and sounded not the way they supposed to. He wanted to deny vehemently but it came out as some pitiful and sad reproach.

Jack stormed into his life like a tornado, turning it upside down and strangely became its centre and focus. Like some powerful force of nature he simply pulled James in. He even started to invade his dreams and thoughts. It was torture...

He followed his guide through the endless corridors, staircases and passages until nothing separated him from the wild forest. The servant handed him a pair of sandals which he gratefully accepted and put on, and a machete. James looked at the sun and started to break through the green wall, heading to the south.

Soon after servants went to inform the Newab about the missing gemstone and the eunuch's escape. Jack played the role of betrayed lover, crying and cursing his unfaithful Hijra who dared to use him to get into the Newab's palace. They parted ways as friends cheering each other up and promising to meet again soon.

Norrington moved forward, slicing snakes and cursing irritating macaques, langurs and gibbons…

"I can't believe I'm doing this for that bastard!"

…and Jack.

He moved too slow. The sounds of people tracking him were getting louder, but also another sound reached his ears. It was unmistakably a waterfall, straight ahead of him. He was close, but would the Pearl really be there? Maybe they were going to leave him? No. They needed the jewel. If they wanted him dead they wouldn't pull him out of the water in the first place. But it still didn't mean they would be there... It was a pretty long shot to assume they would...

The roar of tons of falling water was getting louder with every step and after moving one particularly large banana leaf aside Norrington had been blinded for a moment by a cluster of thousands of blue butterflies. But when they dispatched he finally saw it. It was truly beautiful, surrounded by rocks and colourful flowers. The water was forming a small river which went straight into the sea where the Black Pearl's sails looked ready to go.

James smiled. They were here. All he needed to reach them was cross the river. It didn't look deep, so he stepped right in and moved forward. The water was pleasantly cooling his tired feet, much better than any anklet.

"Commodore!"

It was Jack. He was waiting on the other side. His coat was gone but he was waving with his huge feathery hat. Behind him on the shore small boat was waiting to take them to the Pearl. Jack was smiling brightly and James couldn’t help but return it.

Then he heard something and saw Jack’s eyes darting up.

“Don’t move.” 

Norrington froze just few steps from Jack, with his legs still in water. The pirate's eyes were fixed somewhere behind him, in the waterfall.

"Wh-"

Jack silenced him sharply and then James heard a low rumbling roar.

Whatever made that sound was huge and deadly. And was behind his back, somewhere much higher than him.

He saw Jack slowly reaching for a gun but before he could grasp it, James heard a splash and felt water droplets pleasantly cooling off his body. He looked up and saw an enormous white tiger flying over his head. The animal jumped out from behind the wall of falling water making Commodore's heart stop for a moment.

"No!" James darted to Jack with the spine-chilling cry on his lips. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Jump on the tiger and kill him with his bare hands? Or maybe shield the reckless pirate? It was a split second.

He should have known better. That rascal and his luck….

The animal landed far behind Jack mauling someone who was trying to attack the pirate Captain from behind. It was one of the Newab's people, judging from his attire. How did he get onto the other side of the river so quickly was a mystery. Jack – safe and sound – simply stood and stared trying to make sense of everything that happened, especially of James Norrington suddenly falling into his arms.

"Madada!" The man's screams were muffled by the tiger's angry roars and died down gradually as the huge paws ripped the soft flesh to shreds.

It took a moment before Jack finally grabbed James and started to pull him quickly toward the shore. They made no more than few steps when they heard a single shot and the jungle answering with the cacophony of sounds. Scared of birds rose above the trees while screeching monkeys shook the canopies in their desperate escape. Jack instinctively pulled James close and waited.

The tiger wasn't moving. Neither was the man. The limp hand of the stranger, with still a smoking gun, fell into the dirt and Jack watched as the blood of both tiger and the Newab's guard was being washed down by the river.

"I can't believe it... I thought it wanted to eat  _you_..." Commodore's shaking voice was breaking. He was fighting back tears. Jack grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Even if it were, you were supposed to stay still and quiet! He didn't see you! What were you thinking?!"

James had seen Sparrow in many situations. He knew how Jack looked happy, sad and amused. He had seen him in a jail waiting for execution and on the gallows with a noose tightening around his neck. Captain Jack Sparrow had never  _ever_ lost control. James had never seen him angry, never heard him raise his voice. Not even once!

Until now.

Jack was livid. His eyes were burning with raw emotions and it scared Norrington almost to death. He wanted to run away but he couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot by Jack's eyes and soon also by the pirate's strong arms that circled him and pulled him into a hug. Without hesitation he sank down into the other man's hold and clung to him like he were his lifeline. It was hard to tell how long they stood there. Jack dipped his face in Commodore's chocolate hair squeezing his body in a painfully tight hold, while James desperately tried to pull him even closer, pressing his face to the Captain's neck; basking in his warmth and smell.

They would probably have stayed like that for much longer if not for the thing that started to bother Jack's boot. He slowly, and  _very_ unwillingly, took his face out of the Commodore's soft hair and looked down at the small white tiger cub chewing on his bootleg.

"Crap..."

James too looked down at the clumsy oversized striped kitten.

"Don't kick him!" And swatted Jack's arm releasing himself from the comfy hug.

"I didn't kick him! I just... moved him aside with my foot."

Sparrow shrugged and started to walk to the shore to get their boat ready.

"Wait! Sparrow! Look! It's another white tiger!"

"So…?"

"I've only ever heard stories of them. That one was enormous! I had no idea they were so big. Or that they actually existed."

"Of course they exist."

"But... It must be a cub of that tiger! He's an orphan now. We can't leave him like that! Sparrow! ... Jack!"

Jack stopped and felt the cat hitting the back of his calf with its head.

"Stop following me! Shoo! Go and look for your mom. She's waiting right there, by the waterfall."

"Jack! Don't be cruel!"

Jack stomped his foot sending some sand in the cat's direction but the cub just sneezed and looked curiously at Jack. The pirate frowned and stepped back but the cub still followed.

"He likes you."

"No, he doesn't. Now, move Commodore. We have a ship to catch!"

The little tiger followed Jack closely, careful to not let the distance between them get bigger than two feet. Jack cursed at the furry ball of energy playing between his legs.

"Shoo! Go away or I'll step on you!"

A hearty laugh escaped Norrington and soon the man found himself kneeling in the sand, holding his stomach and wiping away the tears from his eyes. Damn, in the last three days he laughed more than he had in the last three years!

The cat tripped Jack and then stole his hat. The Captain tried to catch him but the animal was exceptionally agile.

"You stupid, spangled monster! I'll make a carpet out of your sorry hide when I catch you!" Despite his threats Jack made no move to retrieve his hat. Had it been his favourite tricorne that would be a different story. Besides it was not a good time to play around and they both knew it.

Jack showed his tongue to the cub and started to push the boat onto the water. Then he jumped in and Norrington soon followed, after picking up Jack's elegant hat with a huge feather. A moment later they were on their way to the Black Pearl with Jack, surprisingly, doing the rowing.

"Are you alright, Commodore?"

It was not what James expected to be the Capitan's first question.

"Hmmm... Let's see. My stomach hurts from laughing, and you almost being eaten by the tiger took away ten years of my youth. But aside from that I'm fine. You?"

"Fine. You walked through the jungle. Are your feet alright? Did they give you good shoes?"

"Is that  _really_ what you want to ask me?"

They were looking into each other's eyes fishing for answers that were not there.

"Not only, but yes. I don't want you to hurt your beautiful feet. So, let me see them."

"No, Jack..." James tried to push away Jack's attacking hands, chuckling softly. "Stop it. My feet are fine."

"And how was my little flower? Did she grow into a beautiful woman?"

"Yes. She's very handsome and smart. She speaks English very well and sends her regards and gratitude."

Jack's smile was betraying him. He cared for that child (a woman now, really) and wanted to help her.

"So, I assume she gave you the stone."

"Yes she did." James took the jewel out of his hidden pocket and showed it to the pirate.

"And you probably didn't ask her if she knows the bucket's cousin?"

The Commodore snorted at the silly nickname, but still managed to put some fake hurt into his tone when he answered.

"Give me some credit, Captain! They know each other and she likes him a lot."

Jack grinned at that and for a moment he looked completely honest, unguarded and sincere. It was breath taking and James wanted to see it again even if it were to cost him his life.

"I didn't realize that you cared, though..."

Instantly after hearing those words Jack's face put on its usual mask; a mask of a liar and a clown with childishly pouting face.

"I don't."

"Did you know that she's in love with you?"

"Of course she's not. It's just some childish talking. But it's nice that she speaks English. She will be able to talk to her future husband!"

"And it's only thanks to you, Jack."

"Sure, I'm amazing. My plan was brilliant!"

"I wasn't talking about the plan. I know you talked the Newab into giving her lessons."

Jack snorted. "She said that? Nonsense! No wonder she has a crush on me... Silly child."

That was so typical. Apparently the day when Jack Sparrow admits to doing something good will be the day when the Earth starts to turn left! Maybe he wanted the girl to know languages because he planned to get her out of the palace somehow? James would probably never know the truth...

But still, Jack's plan worked, and their mission was a success. It made James feel optimistic and maybe even a little... frisky. He decided to check something and said:

"Fortunae cetera mando." (AN: Latin - I leave the rest to Fortune.)

"Yea…" The Pirate was lost in thoughts and gave a nod. Then he quickly realized his mistake. "I mean, what?"

James just laughed and didn't press the matter. Jack's good luck didn't fail them and maybe it was even infectious! And not just that. Maybe his  _lying_ was a bit infectious too, because suddenly James felt like trying it out.

"You know, Jack, the Newab's daughter sends you something more..."

James slowly leaned closer to the pirate, forcing him stop rowing.

"She sends..." The Captain was looking at him funnily, a little scared and unsure if he wanted to get anything at all from the girl, but still seemed curious. James was determined with his actions. He took Jack's face in his hands and moved forward. His heart was trying to jump out of his chest but he ignored it and licked his dry lips. Jack's eyes followed the movement of his tongue and widened comically as the Commodore's nose brushed his.

"She sends you this."

And their lips met firmly in a stolen kiss. Jack didn't move, so James pushed further, encouraging the reluctant pirate, who gave a feral grunt and after the initial moment of shock finally returned the kiss. He nipped and licked quickly gaining entry to the sweet wet cavern of Commodore's mouth.

The Black Pearl exploded with applause over their heads. James pulled away quickly, cussing the nosy crew and Jack squeezed his eyes tightly shut waiting for a slap that – surprisingly - never came.

**TBC**

…

**AN:**

**White tiger**  - Records of white tigers were first made in the early 19th century hence the reaction of characters in the story.

 **Hathpool**  is (I think) the bracelet connected to the ring, decorating the top of a hand.

 **Namaskāra** **and other Hindi words** – again: google translate.

 **Spanish playing cards**  - yes, they already had playing cards back then. They also had their own kind in India, but theirs were different and round shaped. Spanish playing cards were one of the most popular around that time.

 **Mehndi**  – henna flowery decorations put on hands and feet.

 **Bindi** – a dot put on the forehead indicating main chakra point, or something like that...

 **Paayal** – silver ankle bracelet (anklet)

 **Ganga**  – Ganges


	5. Chapter 5

**-ACT FIVE-**

Beta by Gina Tsukiko

When they were getting back onto the Pearl James was fussing over Jack's coat and gigantic hat, instantly waking suspicion and curiosity among the crew. Mullroy and Murtogg -who avoided him like the plague since he and the doctor had boarded the ship – seeing the Commodore dressed the way he was they suddenly became bold. They tried to find out what he was hiding but James managed to successfully discourage his former underlings with one stern glare. Yup, even dressed as eunuch – he still had it!

Then he locked himself in Jack's cabin supposedly to change back into his clothes and stayed there, refusing to open the door; and leaving Jack still dressed in his elegant clothes.

"Captain, you know we can pick the lock."

"I can do it myself, Mr Gibbs, but he deserves the bed for one night, savvy? He did great. He would make a good liar... I'll take the helm now. We're going to Calcutta to meet bucket's cousin. Hopefully our black sails won't bring us trouble."

"Aye, are you going to go there yourself, Captain?"

"I think so. I need to admonish him a bit, you know... To make sure he remembers to be a good husband for our little flower."

Gibbs smiled fondly, remembering the child fighting persistently for Jack's attention when they were visiting her father. She was shy but to see Jack she resorted to the most desperate measures, putting her father into as much awe as shame and anger.

"Maybe we should change the sails, Captain?"

"It's almost completely dark. We'll be gone before dawn."

"Let me go with you, to scare him more..."

Jack sent his first mate an incredulous look and snorted.

"Right... I have better idea. Take five men and bring him onto the pearl. That should do. Just don't beat him up. He's about to get married soon."

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs grinned at Jack and called on his men.

...

James was tossing and turning in Jack's bed, with his face buried in a pillow that smelled like the Captain's hair. With shame and resignation he picked up Jack's discarded shirt, the one he had torn when they were fighting, and hugged it tightly to his chest regretting that its owner was not there. They were heading back and soon the time to part ways once again would come. He would put on his wig and his uniform. He would be back with his men, giving orders and chasing pirates... He would attend boring parties where from time to time he would hear unbelievable stories about the fearless Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow.

Gods, he kissed Jack... It was so foolish and improper... and so exciting and delicious... Maybe he really should take some of that medicine he gave Dr Stewart... How could he do something so outrageous?! And in front of the whole crew of the Black Pearl... It was good that he had a place to hide...

But honestly he didn't feel ashamed. On the contrary! He felt almost proud of that stunt! He managed to lie to Jack Sparrow! He managed to surprise him enough to steal from him! And the kiss he had stolen would be his most precious memento of this voyage. He had no regret about his little sin. It was something he dreamed about. It was something he craved for. So, for once in his life he didn't hesitate, wondering what was right or wrong. He just took what he wanted, like a pirate. And it felt wonderful;

Jack was a nuisance, a scourge and bane of James' existence. But it was so hard not to like him and so easy to admire. Even now, when James already knew that Jack constantly lied and pretended, it didn't change anything. He played a fool and fooled them all with ease. Sparrow was still a puppeteer forcing others to play the roles he had set for them. He was still completely unpredictable and confusing beyond belief. The more James learned about him the less he felt he knew...

And now he was fascinated, besotted, completely and utterly charmed.

Was there a cure for that? Was there a cure for that need or for that ache in his chest? Could the red powder help him with the fever and heat that made him melt in Jack's arms earlier? Would it cure the shivers that raked his body whenever the Pirate was close enough? Could it slow down his heart beat even when he had Jack's shirt pressed to face?

Was there any force in the world that could change that?

Would James change it if he could?

He kissed Jack Sparrow... he tasted his lips, had his tongue in his own mouth... and oh... He was losing his mind... was there cure for that?

Some strange noisees routed him out of his thoughts. There was a commotion on the deck. James grabbed his sword and ran out of the cabin. He stopped by the door to the main deck and peeked outside.

Jack's men brought someone on board. The man had some old rug bag covering his whole head and was struggling cursing angrily. But only until Mr Gibbs removed the blindfold. Then he fell silent and looked at Jack like he was his worst nightmare.

"Jack Sparrow..."

" _Captain_  Jack Sparrow." Corrected Mr Gibbs giving him a shove for emphasis.

"Of course... Captain. HE made you the Captain and YOU ruined his life!"

" _I_ ruined  _his_  life? Funny way of looking at things." Jack was speaking in his usual silly manner but there was an edge to his voice that spoke of hurt and pain.

"You ruined him the moment you stepped into his life."

"I did nothing." Jack's words were calm and quiet.

"I don't know what he saw in you. You're just a bloody pirate!"

Hearing that stirred something in James. When he had brought the heart of Davy Jones to Lord Beckett he stayed on his ship for some time. Even then he found it strange how Beckett always talked about Jack, no matter what the conversation was about. He took delight in simply hearing Jack's name. Back then James brushed it off as a passion of anger but now... it looked like it was something else completely... Or was it his own jealous mind giving him weird ideas...? But that would explain why Beckett wanted so badly for that letter of marquee to be for Sparrow. He tried to save Jack. He wanted Jack at his side...

"HE made me a pirate, mate, don't forget that. Now, in your current situation it would be better for you to listen instead of speak."

"I'm not afraid of you, Sparrow!"

Finally Jack smiled, clearly satisfied for some reason.

"You're brave. I like that. I know you were fond of your cousin but he was scum and we're not here to talk about him. I'm here to make a deal."

"I don't deal with thieves!"

"Oh really?" Jack looked genuinely amused now.

"Yes. And you are nothing more than a thief who stole his heart and his mind!"

"We're not here to talk about HIM! Mr Gibbs..."

Gibbs took some old rug and shoved it into Beckett's mouth.

In his hiding spot Norrington gasped and grabbed his chest. It hurt. His suspicions were now confirmed. Cutler Beckett lost his mind for Jack Sparrow. Just like James did... Would he end up like Lord Beckett now? Chasing after Jack until he died? Was it possible that Cutler decided to get the heart of Davy Jones and rule the Oceans just to force Jack to come back to him?

...James knew it was.

"So, where were we?" Jack was smiling brightly again. "Oh, yes. You were saying that I'm a thief. That's true, but as for Cutler's heart and mind, well... He clearly lacked both so how could I steal it? Now, I want to trade one thing I have stolen tonight for all the things your cousin has stolen through the years; from me and from others. I want it back." Muffled protest from the captured man did nothing to deter Jack. "What I can offer in return is..."

And then all protests died at seeing the jewel presented by the pirate Captain.

"...this little shiny trinket, called, as you probably know, Nadī gahanā."

Benjamin Beckett's eyes were huge as saucers and he couldn't take them away from the stone. He didn't even notice when the gag from his mouth had been removed.

"So, do we have a deal, Mr Beckett?"

Disbelieving eyes met Jack's. "How is it possible?"

An amused snort was his answer. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping you, Beckett. It's a deal. I just want my junk back. It's of no use for you anyway."

Once again James asked himself: was it Jack making a deal and coming up as a hero in Benjamin Beckett's eyes, or, was it Jack helping Beckett and Newab's daughter, pretending that it's just a business? Or maybe he was doing it just to get something that was among Cutler Becket's things and everything else was just to reach that goal? As always it was impossible to tell and it was driving James mad.

"I can't believe it..." The man was staring at the jewel again, like he tried to remember how it looked.

"Do we have a deal, consul?"

"Yes... We have a deal." So, Benjamin Beckett was able to make deals with pirates after all...

"Good. Send the stuff right away and you'll get the stone."

James hid himself back in Jack's cabin. He had seen enough for one night.

Blissfully unaware that his future wife was in love with Jack, Benjamin Beckett was absolutely ecstatic at the offered trade. The cargo was sent to the Pearl in three boats full of chests and Jack couldn't wait to rummage through it all just as much as Beckett couldn't wait to get the stone.

"Now, Mr Beckett, one more thing."

The man frowned. "I knew you would try to-" Gibbs silenced him with his hand this time.

"Give me some credit, mate and listen. Since I play a matchmaker here I need to be sure I'm not giving Newab's daughter to another freak like Cutler. If I ever hear she's not the happiest girl on Earth, you'll spend the rest of your sorry life at Isla del Muerta, savvy?"

Beckett blinked. Gibbs' hand stayed firmly clenched over his jaw.

"Just nod."

So he nodded.

Now it was time to head back and leave the Commodore somewhere on the Indian Ocean near Jakarta. Or maybe they would give him a lift to Singapore since they were heading there anyway... Or maybe...

James had one of  _those_  dreams. Jack was a king and he was his... well... hijra... But Jack was such a careful, attentive and talented lover that even though James was a eunuch he came anyway.

Luckily he didn't dirty Jack's bed. Everything stayed mostly on James so he cleaned himself up and left the cabin, still a bit sleepy but well rested and in a  _very_ good mood.

Jack was at the helm, where the captain should be. He discarded his coat and was once again in his loose white shirt. The wind used it to get into the opening and caress Jack's body lovingly, cooling him in the equatorial heat. How he got his hat back was a mystery. How was it possible that his dreadlocks were back in place? James didn't even have to ask. The man was a fake to the core. Dressed in elegant clothes he looked absolutely dashing, but James already started to miss his more pirate-y look, so he was pleased to see Jack the way he was now.

"What the HELL?!" Jack was yelling, for the second time in the last 24 hours. James hoped that at least this time it wasn't because of him.

"Commodore!"

... but it was.

"What the hell is this zebra doing on my ship?"

Jack was holding the little white tiger cub by the scruff in his outstretched hand, like it was some stinky old fish. The cat seemed completely unperturbed by his predicament. He just dangled there, carefree and sleepy, yawing cutely.

"Mr Gibbs, haul it overboard!"

James was at his side in an instant. How did the cat come out of the cabin? He claimed the room for the night specifically to hide it and now they were busted.

"Captain! No! You can't throw him away."

"Why not? Tigers can swim. He'll be fine." James grabbed the animal and tried to take it away from the sulking captain.

"He's just a cub and we're miles from the shore!"

"Why the hell did you take him on board of the ship?"

"I couldn't just leave him there. We must take care of him!"

"We?" That earned him a leer and a raised brow from Sparrow.

"I mean... you. You should. His mother died saving YOU!"

"I didn't ask her to do it. I'm not the cub's god father! Get rid of it! It's a ship, not a zoo! And since you're at it, take care of that goddamn monkey too!" He was already starting to leave when James stopped him.

"No!" Jack paused, turned back, to face the Commodore and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"What do you mean, no?"

"Exactly what I said. If you won't let him stay on the Pearl then I'll keep him."

Except for the soft sound of waves and wind the Pearl was eerily silent. Just as if all the men in the crew held their breaths. Maybe they did. James did for sure. He took a step back and looked around nervously hoping to maybe get some sort of help or support.

"You're not taking a white tiger to Port Royal, Commodore."

Their eyes were locked, and it was distracting Norrington from his goal. The cat was now safely in his arms, but did everything to escape the hold, and Jack's face was closer than before and...

"Why not?"

"Because, if they see that white tigers really do exist they will try to hunt them, catch them, make coats of their fur. They will experiment on your new pet trying to breed it. They will plunder Bengal in search of their fur and I don't want them to swarm that area, savvy? Too many treasures waits there for us to pick them up!"

Ha! So  _that's_  what it was all about. Treasures? Oh please! Jack was just  _worried_ about those tigers and it was as clear as day! James smiled but didn't dare to voice his thoughts. It would only anger Jack more. He needed to play with the captain the way the man liked it.

"Then you don't have a choice and  _must_  keep him on the Pearl."

Jack looked around. The crew was staring at them with undivided attention to see if the captain would give in. They would think he was whipped…

"I can't keep a tiger on the pirate ship!" Jack lowered his voice hoping to daunt at least some of the onlookers.

"Why not? He would take care of the mice you have in the forecastle. Besides, look! He likes you." James moved closer. It was his chance. Jack's resolve was breaking. He probably wanted to keep the cat but he didn't want to look weak in front of his crew.

"Then he's stupid. I don't want stupid cat."

"Weren't you the one to say that nature teaches beasts to know their friends?"

"Well it apparently didn't teach him anything! He eats the mice and then what? You want me to feed him with the insubordinate crew members?"

"You would think of something."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear."

James moved even closer at that, and whispered straight into Jack's mouth. "Then what will get me... somewhere?"

"You want me to keep that fleabag?" The pirate leaned closer and his breath was now fanning James' ear. "Persuade me."

He couldn't tell when he had dropped the cat. The silly animal was trying to get away since he took a hold of it, but it didn't matter. James didn't even remember there was a cat on the ship in the first place. For him there was only Jack Sparrow, who wanted something from him. He trembled and pressed his palms to the pirate's tanned chest.

He had seen Jack playing that game with Elizabeth. He remembered how she tried to use her charms on the reckless pirate who in the meantime tried to hide the 'black spot' from her. Maybe James wasn't really jealous of  _her_  back then... Maybe he wasn't angry at Jack for taking Elizabeth away but for not choosing him? Was that even possible?

His heart was racing, setting a rhythm like for some primitive ritual dance that natives could perform around the fire in honour of their gods of fertility... Blood pounded in his ears so loud that he didn't hear the screech of doors and unsure steps of wobbly legs.

"Jacques? Je ne peux pas croire aça!" (AN: Jacques? I can't believe it!) The voice that spoke those words was hoarse and unfamiliar. Everyone turned their heads toward the man who emerged from the crew quarters, hardly standing. He looked tired but still one hell of a lot better than when he got onto the ship.

"Um… sorry, mate, I don't speak French, savvy?" Was it the sun or did Jack pale visibly?

"C'est impossible. Je vous reconnu." (AN:  _It's impossible_.  _I recognize you_.)

"No, you  _don't_." Jack was quick to correct him and smiled, but his eyes were travelling all around the place, avoiding Commodore's.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne pourrais t'oublier jamais. Si jeune et brillante." (AN:  _Yes, I do. I could never forget you. So young and brilliant._ )

Norrington frowned. His French wasn't flawless, but that he  _could_ understand. And apparently Sparrow could as well... But why was the doctor addressing Jack in French...?

"I have no idea what he's blabbering about. Probably just hit his head… I say, let's kill him. He'll bring us bad luck." The crew seemed alarmed by the bad premonition, while Jack's bright smile never faltered.

"But Jacques…" The man was persistent.

"Doctor!" Norrington had enough. "What the hell are you talking about? How do you know  _this_  man?"

"Commodore...? I recognize you too... Where's your wig?"

"Doctor, please, answer me."

"We... we studied together at Sorbonne... Me and Jacques… very briefly but still..."

"Studied? In Pairs? Doctor, are you alright? This man is Captain Jack Sparrow."

Stewart's face didn't show any sign of knowing the name.

"Doctor, he's a pirate!"

"He's Jacques Cristóbal Martínez y Bordiú, Duke of Cadiz! Wait... your mother's heraldic bearing – Pierrot… of course….. pierrot… moineau… Sparrow… Nice costume. You were always very fond of Commedia dell'arte. Very nice indeed."

Commodore moved his shocked gaze from the doctor to the pirate. Jack's eyes were fierce and there was no hint of amusement in them anymore, even though his lips were still quirked in a small smirk.

"Sparrow, what is he talking about?"

Finally Jack turned to him with a renewed smile.

"You see, love, I'm afraid it's the heat. It happens to the land rats often enough. He's surely as well as dead so let's spare him suffering of slow dying from a… a… Sea… fever and just haul him over board, savvy?" Norrington listened to him patiently.

"He said you're a duke." Was that just another lie? Another role Jack played in his spare time?

"Did he, now? Well, I wouldn't know, since I don't speak French."

"He said that part in English, Sparrow. Or should I call you Jacques?"

"I would appreciate if you called me Captain, actually. I thought that much was obvious."

The doctor moved closer to Jack.

" You refuse to speak French now? How about Spanish? I've learned Spanish... Creíamos que te habías ahogado!" (AN: _We thought you drowned!_ )

Jack's smile widened even more and James wondered when it would finally split his lying face in two.

"I don't speak Spanish either, so shut up, savvy? MR GIBBS! Get rid of that man before he infects my crew with his madness."

James didn't speak Spanish. He thought that nothing could surprise him anymore but he couldn't be more wrong, as it seems. Once again he learned something new about the mysterious pirate and it only made him feel like he knew nothing about him at all.

The doctor put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Me allegro de verte, amigo mio." (AN: _It's good to see you, my friend_.)

"No soy quien crees que soy, savvy?!" (AN: _I am not who you think I am, alright?!_ )

Jack's own eyes widened for a moment when he realized what he'd said. He pushed Steward's hand away and then added in a resigned voice:

"Cacoethes loquendi..." (AN: _Latin – a bad habit of compulsive talking_.)

The cub was circling Jack's legs rubbing himself on the captain's boots and from time to time trying to scratch the doctor's bare leg. The pirate's shoulders sagged slightly and he looked down at the white freak of nature at his feet. Now, more than ever, James wanted to help him. He once overheard Jack saying to Cutler Backett: "Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Was that it? Was he now trying to pretend that Doctor Stewart was not there?

He wanted to come up to Jack, kiss him and say that everything would be alright, but he also really wanted to know the truth.

"Why did you do it? Such a brilliant mind like yours..."

"Mr Gibbs, take this man to the cabin. He's delusional. He must've heard something last night when I was dressing up as a noble. Now..." Jack's eyes landed on James and his voice lost some of its theatrical cheerfulness. "I'm sure the Commodore will gladly take care of his dear 'companion', right? Lick his wounds, hold his hand, kiss it better - stuff like that. Use your charm to convince him it was all just a bad dream and then take him  _the hell_  off of my ship."

Jack practically ran to his cabin with the tiger following him closely, leaving his crew lost and confused. James watched as Pintel and Ragetti dragged the doctor back to his cabin against his will. He should take a look at the doctor's injures. Maybe the man really was delusional. Though, after all this time knowing Jack Sparrow it really wouldn't be surprising if the man turned out to be a prince. Actually, James practically already believed the man was a Devil personified, so why not a ruler of some picturesque land? What confused James more at this point was Jack's tone and his words. Trying to understand Jack was like solving a puzzle, but James was slowly learning to do that. He was learning the rules of this ambiguous game Jack tried to play and the man's words and actions were slowly beginning to make some sense. Sort of. Some of them at least. So, could it be that Jack was jealous?

James had many questions to ask the doctor but tomorrow they would be back in Singapore and James would have to go back to his ship. Then there would be plenty of time to ask dr. Stewart his questions. He would have no such luxury with Jack. Maybe he would never get any answers from the mysterious Captain but now Jack needed... someone, and maybe he would let James to be that person.

He wanted to make Jack feel better, he wanted to be with him and before he realized that he was moving he was standing in front of Jack's cabin, his fist loudly hitting on the wooden surface separating him from the captain.

There was no answer so James simply pushed the door open and entered without waiting for invitation. Jack was lying on the bed with his arms crossed under his head. He didn't even look at James and kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"Shouldn't you be with someone else now, Commodore? With your... what did you call him back then? 'a great man'?"

Norrington sat beside him and leaned down. So, yes, Jack apparently  _was_  jealous, but of course now James knew better then to call him on that.

"That great man made you angry. I came to... kiss it better." Softly and shyly, he pressed his lips to the pirate's cheek. Black eyes moved from the ceiling and landed on him, so James kissed the pirate's cheek again, this time lower, and again, closer to his mouth.

"If you're doing this because you think I'm a duke-mmnn-"

James silenced him with his lips and then let Jack ravish them with his own. He couldn't get enough. Only when Jack's hands snuck under his shirt did he pull away.

"What is it, love? Want me to keep my hands to myself?"

"No!" James desperately reached out to the captain and pulled him close.

"No... just... I just can't believe I'm doing this…"

"It's alright, love." Jack lay down on top of him and kissed him again, this time slowly, almost lovingly, savouring the taste and every touch. To feel Jack's weight on him - it was perfect.  _Jack_ was perfect. "We don't have to do anything…"

"No! I… Jack… I… damn you, Sparrow, I want you…"

Jack looked gorgeous, just lying there, so carefree and so sinfully tempting with that small smirk dancing on one side of his lips. "...but it feels like I lost against you again…"

"There are some defeats, my love, more triumphant than victories." The pirate's tongue slid along his collarbone and James moaned softly, breathlessly.

"I expected you to say something like that. I'll treat it as a promise." Jack chuckled softly.

"You want me to convince you, love? I can convince you, though I would rather if you simply wanted me back."

"Damn you, Jack, I want you more than air to breathe! It's just that… it's wrong."

"Who says so?"

"You know who."

"How many things we held yesterday as articles of faith today we tell as fables? I am what I am, love, and I've always been like that. Nature has made me that way so why don't we permit nature to have her way? She understands her business better than we do. So, let's not be ashamed to speak what we shame not to think. And you know what  _I_ think? I think you're gorgeous, James Norrington. I think I want to taste every inch of your body on my tongue…"

Those words lit a fire in James. His blood boiled when Jack's hand slid between his legs and further between his buttocks.

"Some places…" Through the thin fabric of the Commodore's trousers Jack rubbed his finger over Norrington's entrance. "…more than others."

The soldier bent up beneath the pirate like a bow, looking for more contact between their bodies, and moaned this time shamelessly and loud.

"Have you been with a man before, love?"

"Of course not!... I mean... I..."

Jack just showered him with kisses. He was kissing James' face, his shoulders and his neck. What happened to his shirt? Jack kissed his chest; he licked and nipped at the spot where James' neck met his shoulder and it was driving the Commodore insane.

"Jack..." Norrington's legs parted and Jack fell between them rubbing their hardening members against each other.

"Jack... I dreamed about you, Jack...

Jack smiled and leaned over Norrington's face, brushing some hair from his forehead, and then kissed it.

"No way. My gorgeous love couldn't dream about any filthy pirate."

"You're not filthy... And you're not just  _any_ pirate. You're…" James didn't miss the frown on the pirate's face. Was he expecting James to mention his royal blood?

"You're  _Captain_  Jack Sparrow."

One second later James was suddenly out of his trousers! He didn't have time to be embarrassed by his nudity though, because his manhood had been instantly covered by the hot and wet mouth of his obsession. And Jack's tongue was...

"Oh-oh...! Jack..."

The pirate hummed sending delicious vibrations to Commodore's body and his hands were everywhere. They slid along the soldier's pale skin, gliding on the sweat that started to appear on its surface. He caressed Norrington's parted thighs and nuzzled his stomach with his nose; then went up to drink the cries directly from his lips.

"Jack..."

Jack's eyes were burning with desire but he didn't rush anything. He seemed to savour every single second, every heartbeat, every breath. His hand was strangely wet when it came down again to pump Commodore's throbbing member.

"Relax love. I'm here for you. Not the other way around."

And then he was once again out of James' line of sight, making himself comfortable between his thighs. Hungry mouth engulfed him again, earning cries and moans that James had no idea he was able to produce. One wet finger rubbed him in his most intimate place and he instinctively tried to close his legs and his body. For a moment he was afraid that his reaction would deter Jack, but to his immense relief it didn't. Jack only waited and then did it again, letting his future lover get used to everything he did. First, as promised, came a tongue that pushed and prodded, sliding in and out of James. Then Jack's teeth grazed teasingly over his sack, buttocks and thighs. Then finally came the first finger.

It felt strange at first but when Jack removed the digit after a while James gladly welcomed it back along with the second finger. He didn't mind the stretching. He just wanted it to never stop; he wanted Jack to never leave him. The heat was rising with the increasing pace and intensity of the pirate's caresses that reached further and deeper with every stroke. James cried at the top of his lungs when the bolt of blinding pleasure shot through his body.

Jack's fingers didn't leave. They were still there taking advantage of the relaxed post-orgasmic state of the surrounding muscles. Then the man was above him again, kissing James' neck and shoulders, touching his thighs and his hips, whispering how beautiful James looked when he was being pleasured.

When the strained slimy member slid slowly into Norrington's body James couldn't help but smile. He had Captain Jack Sparrow at his absolute mercy now and he was the one giving him pleasure.  _That_ look on his face Sparrow couldn't fabricate no matter what. It was honest. It was real. It was true. And when he finally came driving James over the edge with him, _that_  was the real Jack, completely bare before his lover's eyes.

A beautiful hand adorned by a single ring with Spanish crest was tracing circles on Norrington's sweat covered stomach, teasingly avoiding touching the tip of his member that rested right below his navel. James was hard again. It was almost impossible to not be when Jack was that close.

"Did you like it, love?"

The smile on James' face was instant and uncontrollable. He couldn't really stop smiling since he regained his ability to think after the overwhelming pleasure of his two climaxes.

"Hmmm... Let me think. It was... a completely mind blowing experience and nothing in my life has ever felt even half as good, so... yyyyyes, I suppose you may say I liked it." Jack bit his shoulder. It wasn't very painful, but also not completely innocent. It left a mark.

"Now, you're mine."

A sudden seriousness sneaked upon James and filled his heart with some displeasure. He took Jack's hand in his and looked at the "P" burned in his lover's flesh.

"He marked you..."

"He marked me as a pirate. I marked you as my lover. Now you won't dare to undress in front of any lady." That threw James into a fit of laughter.

"Honestly, Jack, I doubt that  _any_ lady could satisfy me now after you've spoiled me."

Jack growled like some wild animal and lay on James again, already creating a friction that made them sweat…

**TBC**

**......................................................**

**NOTES:**

Spanish translations by **Luzydeath;**  French by **Mia Violet**  


  
**The University of Paris** one of the earliest to be established in Europe, where  **"purity of morals was as important as reading."**  French students included princes of the blood, sons of the nobility, and the most distinguished youths of the kingdom. Students were often very young, entering the school at age 13 or 14 and staying for 6 to 12 years. The students were divided into four  _nationes_  according to language or regional origin: France, Normandy, Picardy, and England. The last came to be known as the  _Alemannian_  (German) nation. The university is often referred to as the  **Sorbonne**  or  **la Sorbonne** , after the collegiate institution ( _Collège de Sorbonne_ ) founded around 1257 by Robert de Sorbon.

  
**Commedia dell'arte -** was responsible for the advent of the actress and improvised performances based on sketches or scenarios. The closest translation of the name is "comedy of craft".  _Commedia dell'arte_ , conversely to  _commedia erudyta (_ which was written by academics and performed by amateurs), was performed by professional actors ( _comici_ ) who perfected a specific role or mask. The most successful troupes performed before kings and nobility. The characters of the commedia usually represent fixed social types, stock characters, such as foolish old men, devious servants, or military officers full of false bravado. By the early 17th century, the  _zanni_  comedies were moving from pure improvisational street performances to specified and clearly delineated acts and characters.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Beta by Gina Tsukiko

**-PART SIX-**

Waking up in Jack's arms was somewhat unreal. It was like a dream – completely impossible and felt too good to be true. They were heading to the East so the setting sun was behind them, filling Captain's cabin with warm orange light and making Jack's olive skin glow like some divine creature; made him look like an angel...

Okay, James was either losing his mind or indeed falling in love, because comparing a rascal like Jack to an angel was... insane.

James inhaled the other man's musky smell and kissed the tattooed chest. He didn't want to leave but he needed to pee. There was a brass chamber-pot in the far corner of the room so James pecked the pirate's lips softly and snaked out of his hold.

"Ouch…" His back was sore but it only made him smile helplessly. It was really strange that he didn't feel any guilt or disgust. He just wanted to smile like a fool. Or wake up Jack and do it all again. But he didn't. The night before he had stolen not only a kiss but also Jack's bed and he was pretty sure that the captain had spent all that time holding the helm. He needed to rest. He deserved it. So, to avoid making noise in the cabin, James picked up his breeches and still shirtless left the cabin to piss straight into the sea. He didn't have a chance to do that since he had left the Pearl and ran with Davy Jones' heart in a dirty bag.

It felt great. Like everything on that damn ship… How could he ever leave it? And for what? Boring duties in Port Royal? A house with servants and constricting uniforms? Well, alright, he kind of liked his uniforms, but with Jack around he felt more comfortable without them…

Was he considering staying?

Would Jack even want him to stay? Would he let him? Wasn't it just a one-time thing?

No, it wasn't. Jack knew how much James risked to be with him and was probably pretty well aware of the Commodore's feelings by now, even if it hadn't been said. He took James into his bed, he… He took James. So he wanted him. But was there anything more in all this? Was it just James loosing himself for the charming pirate, as hopelessly as so many others? Or was there something to fight for, something to work out, to build and keep together? Was it even possible to claim Jack Sparrow? A soul so free that didn't even have a home? Your home is where your heart is…

James looked around. The ship's black sails whispered softly something unintelligible and he suddenly realized that  _that ship_ was Sparrow's home. The pirate's heart was here. That's why he always tried to go back to her. Not because she was the fastest but simply because she was his. So, it  _was_  possible to claim Jack.

"This time I wasn't the only one to hear your screams, Commodore, so I take it you didn't listen to my warning."

He should've stayed in bed…

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack emerged from his cabin but didn't approach them.

"Captain…?" Joshamee tried to cover his out of line actions with an innocent smile.

"What did I say about treating guests, Mr Gibbs?"

"I didn't kick him!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I told you to stop picking on him. How's the doctor?"

Jack's attitude surprised James. For some reason he expected Jack to come up to him, tease him, maybe improperly touch in front of the crew, simply to show off that he could... But Jack did none of that and even more so, he was asking about the doctor... James felt jealous. His heart sped up. He kind of  _wanted_  Jack to do something... He actually craved for his attention. How pitiful was that?

"Alive, Captain. Overboard?"

"No…" Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Jus' don't let him wander 'round m'ship spewing nonsense." He yawned again, stretching his back.

"No problem, Captain. I gave him enough laudanum to make him sleep all the way up to Singapore."

"Good. Commodore?" Jack finally addressed James who was shamelessly devouring him with his hungry eyes. The captain looked sinfully good barefoot dressed just in creamy knee length trunks and shirt, still sleepy and disheveled after their passionate afternoon.

"Jack... I was just explaining to Mr Gibbs that it's none of his business who warms your bed."

Jack raised an amused eyebrow at the approaching Commodore.

"Warm? You're not a hot-water bottle, love. You just walked in and  _claimed_ my bed for yourself."

"Not just bed… I claimed the Captain."

Sparrow just grinned, swept him off his feet and carried back to the cabin. James didn't mind much. Everyone in the crew had probably heard his screams anyway...

Later, when they lay together in a tight embrace pretending that time wasn't really seeping through their fingers like sand in hourglass, James tried to brace himself for a talk. Tomorrow they would be in Singapore and he would be expected to leave the Pearl. It was time to discuss things and make decisions. But…. What if Jack didn't want him, what if he said no? And then again, what if he said yes? James wasn't ready to throw his life away and live as an outlaw. He had duties! But was he ready to leave Jack?

A few chests with Beckett's things were already in Jack's cabin showing their contents; tempting with promises of travels and adventures. They were in good hands. Their new owner  _loved_  to be tempted, and even more he loved falling to temptation. In a few days time the Commodore would be sitting in his office signing papers while Jack...

Thoughts plagued his mind. Some of them were good and some bad but none gave him any resolve.

Only when Jack made love to him again was James able to fall asleep. This time his dreams were not erotic. He was looking for Jack, calling his name in the thick mist on the sea, but all he could spot was an outline of a scaffold.

In the morning he woke up with another scream on his lips but this time Jack's arms were still around him.

"It's fine, love. I'm here. You're safe. You'll always be safe here. Remember."

"Jack…?"

"You're home, Jamie. You're safe."

"Home?"

"Aye." But it wasn't really that simple. Not for James. The day started with the usual duties but it was somehow different. He expected the crew to hate him for playing around with their captain. He was a Royal Navy Commodore after all and they hated the Royal Navy! But they didn't antagonize him. Even Gibbs restricted himself to just glaring. The rest of the crew though, not only didn't tease him, but started to show him respect, trust and liking. They stopped ignoring him. They offered him rum and patted his shoulders. They talked, joked and laughed like he were one of them. Like he didn't betray them the last time. Only Mullroy and Murtogg stayed away, not particularly thrilled by the prospect of their former commander coupling with the present one.

So he felt welcomed... Finally. Too bad it was only when he was supposed to leave...

They were already in Malacca Strait and Malaya was practically in their hands' reach. James hated the Pearl for being so fast...

Jack was avoiding him. He stayed at the quarter deck and didn't even glance in James direction. It was frustrating.

As they neared the Singapore Strait Pintel and Ragetti brought Dr Stewart onto the main deck. The man was wasted, blabbering about the strangest dream he had. James knew he would have to take him to the hospital... He couldn't really stay with the pirates anyway, could he? It was all just silly wishful thinking. Nothing more. Just childish dreams about treasures and adventures... and love...

He went to Jack's cabin to gather his stuff but found himself actually cleaning the cabin. It was a mess so he picked up some things here and there, folded some clothes... In a waste bin beside Jack's desk he found a book. James had never seen it before but it caught his attention with its beautiful cover. He opened it and realizing it was a journal he checked the first page.

" _My name is Cutler Beckett. After working for three years in Nippon, I was relocated to Calabar in West Africa. Here I became the Director of West African Affairs for the East India Trading Company and also here I have met HIM."_

He almost dropped it. It was Cutler Beckett's private journal. It must have been among his stuff and Jack simply threw it away... James opened the book at some random page, started to read and blushed. It was a very intimate journal as it seemed... The commodore cleared his throat and looked through some more pages. More than half of it, if not all, was about Jack.

At first James was so jealous and angry that he wanted to burn the thing, but then he got curious. Aside from Beckett's sick fantasies it probably contained some truth about Sparrow's past; and wasn't it the goal of Norrington's life to learn about the pirate as much as possible?

He needed to keep this journal! He put on his uniform, gathered his things and finally went to talk to Jack.

"What is it, love? Forgot something?"

Was Jack pushing him away?

"I... Jack..." The pirate's gaze was fixed somewhere far ahead. He didn't look at James. No, he wasn't pushing the Commodore away. It was worse. He was letting him go.

"Jack, you know I don't want to leave."

"Well, love, I don't want you to leave either." He glanced at the Commodore and smirked. "You already claimed the best bed on this ship. Don't waste it. I would stay if I were you." Somehow Jack's skills at pretending to be always in a good mood were failing him now.

"You want me to stay?" James wasn't sure what answer he wanted to get.

"Do you want to stay?" And of course, he got none.

"I don't want to let you go…"  _That_  he  _was_  certain.

"Then stay and keep me."

"I'm not a pirate!"

"You  _were_  once."

"Just to fool you! The problem isn't me. It's you! You must stop being an outlaw!"

"So you want me to throw away everything I am and change."

It was irritating how Jack was always so damn calm! Like he didn't care…

"No! I don't want you to change."

"And I don't want you to change either. What can we do? You're the Commodore and I'm a pirate."

"Governor Swann wants to retire and I agreed to take his position as soon as I get back. The first paper I'll sign will be your Letter of Marque."

"You want me to join the navy? Been there, done that… no way in hell."

"Become a privateer. Swim for me."

"As a privateer I would swim for the government while you seat at your desk. Why would I want that?"

"It's the best thing I can think of… What do you want me to do? Become a pirate? Leave my duties to chase treasures?"

"I want you to stay with me."

"And I want  _you_  to stay with ME!"

Gibbs watched their fight already knowing how it would end. He already knew how it would end even before it started, when he realized to what Jack's compass had led them. The Captain stopped checking the device after they'd found the pair of castaways and obviously came up with the Bengal voyage just to keep the man on board a little longer. It was hopeless.

Soon their fight escalated and they were both cursing each other angrily, getting off some steam and frustration. James yelled and Jack was mean.

"Of course I'm leaving! Because you're an insufferable, egoistic and selfish bastard!"

" _You_ 're egoistic, Commodore. First you pretend you like me, seduce me and then try to force me to change."

"Like you're any different! You want to make me a pirate! I'm leaving and I'm taking THIS as my share from the booty."

Gibbs wondered why they switched to argue about some book...

"Where did you get that?" Jack's eyes widened comically.

"You threw it away so I'm taking it!"

"NO! Please, love, don't..." Jack instantly changed into his usual self once more. The one who can lie his way out of everything or talk you into selling your own soul for nothing. He had his arms around James, nuzzling his neck and discreetly trying to snatch the book away from him. It was incredibly distracting but still futile.

"Please, Jamie, my love, I saw a random page. It's not for you, trust me."

They began to struggle, secretly enjoying the closeness, when a sudden roar and a pitiful screech made them stop and look down at the main deck where their new pet tiger was mauling the immortal monkey. Jack grinned like maniac.

"Oh, I'm definitely keeping him. Good work, Jamie!"

Norrington huffed. "Why the hell are you calling that animal with my name?"

"Well, love, since you're not going to stick around it won't be a problem now, no?"

There was a challenge in Jack's eyes and James wanted to accept it and rub it in his face, showing that he was wrong and that James WOULD stay.

God, he really wanted to do that...

But he had duties and things to do... Jack would manage fine without him... But would he manage without Jack?

He turned around and started to walk away but stopped dead in his tracks. What was he doing?

"Time to go, Commodore!" Gibbs shouted straight into his ear.

James turned around and threw himself into Jack's arms tripping them both onto the ground. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Actually there  _was_  no tomorrow for them this time... "Damn you, Sparrow, I love you..." James whispered into Jack's mouth and stood up.

Jack looked up at him, still lying on his back and smirked.

"We're going to seek treasures with Beckett's stuff. You'll miss a lot of fun."

"I wonder, why do you even need that stuff if you have your compass?"

"My compass?" Jack covered his face with his hands.

"You can take it if you want. I know what it will show and believe me, I don't need it to find my way to Port Royal..."

James couldn't believe it. Did Jack just admit that he wanted James the most in the world?

"Then maybe I  _will_  take it. To always know where you are." Jack peeked out from between his hands and smiled. Then he pulled the compass out of his pocket and moved to kneel in front of the surprised Commodore.

Ragetti scratched his head. "Captain, you need a ring to propose, not a compass..."

Pintel slapped him, causing his wooden eye to fall off his skull, and motioned to their captain.

"Please, ignore us and continue."

Jack opened the compass and James watched with fascination as the red needle spun around and stopped dead directly at him. The pirate held out his hand.

"Your turn, Commodore."

"So you don't trust me after all." Norrington looked straight into his eyes and took the compass.

"How could I trust you, luv? You say you love me and then you turn to leave."

"I have things to do, Sparrow! Duties!"

"If your duties are what you want the most then I'm sure you know the way to Port Royal without it too." Jack snatched the compass back.

"Damn you, Jack! You know it won't point Port Royal!"

"Prove it." James sighed, rubbed his forehead and took the compass.

"I should slap you for questioning my honesty!" Then he blushed remembering how he lied to Jack on that boat in Calcutta. He sighed heavily, opened the lid and showed it to Jack.

The pirate grinned fully satisfied and looked at Gibbs. The first mate frowned and looked over his shoulder to examine the compass himself.

"Hopefully it's not because he wants your head in a noose, Captain."

Jack grinned even wider. "No, Mr Gibbs, I'm pretty sure that he prefers my head elsewhere."

James almost fainted from the heat that rushed to his face. "Shut up!"

The commodore tried to busy himself with putting the compass into his pocket. He so wanted to get back at Jack for embarrassing him like that...

"Mullroy! Murtogg!" Both ex-navy men run to him instantly, well used to being at his every back and call, and answered in unison.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Make sure Captain Sparrow  _behaves_ when you next visit Tortuga, are we clear?" They just stared wide eyed, with their jaws dropped.

"You can't order around MY men, Commodore! Besides, how will I know if you  _behave yourself_? Maybe I shouldn't let you go without my name tattooed on your rear?"

"Oh...?! If you are going to brand my rear then you probably already know which part of you I will brand in exchange with  _my_  name! I hope your pain endurance is sufficient to live through that."

Jack's jaw dropped. He always knew that all James really needed to get rid of that stick up his ass... um... to relax... was to get laid, but _this_  was more than he expected to get.

"I think I just fell in love..."

And Jack really meant that!

James blushed and snorted.

"Just now? Maybe I shouldn't slap you so often after all..." With his head held high James fixed his collar trying hard not to smile like an idiot. Jack grabbed the surprised commodore and kissed living daylights out of him.

"Go, before  _my_  tiger mauls your doctor." Then he buried his face in James' neck and kissed it too. James looked down at the main deck and smiled watching as the cub chewed on the doctor's boot.

"Yes... time to go." But Jack didn't let him go just yet. He grabbed his hand and without even asking for permission switched their family rings. Well, James at least hoped that what Jack had put on his finger was indeed  _Jack's_  family crest.

"It doesn't mean I let you off with the tattoo, savvy?"

"Fine, but then, next time we meet will be as a governor and a privateer."

"No way-"

"YES way!" James stabbed Jack's chest with his index finger. "If Beckett could make you a pirate then I will UN-make you! If you could swim for him, you will swim for me too. I need few months to settle things in Port Royal after Beckett's dictatorship. It's something I have to do. It's my duty and you will respect it. Then I will join your crew. I'm not asking you to wait for me 10 years on your Pearl to meet me for one night on the shore, so don't you even dare to complain, or don't talk about love!"

Apparently that sounded fair even to Jack because he took James into his arms and kissed him again. The Commodore didn't even mind the Captain's hands wandering much too low on his back; he just pressed closer basking in the warmth and smell of his pirate.

"You know, Jack, I still can't believe that a mere coincidence made us meet again…"

"Good. It means you finally learned to not believe in absurd, luv. There is no such a thing as coincidence."

"W-what do you mean?" After everything James had seen Jack still could surprise him. Wasn't that a promise of an interesting future?

"The compass, love. You didn't really think I just happened to swim by and find you?"

James had nothing to say to that, except for: "I should've known."

"I'll go to seek some treasures for you, love... Since you can't go this time..."

"When are you coming back?"

"Back?" The pirate looked genuinely confused, as much by the question as by Norrington's demanding tone.

"I mean to Port Royal, Jack. When will you come back to me? And to take your Letter of Marque?"

"Um... In a month...?"

"No way! Three weeks tops. And I will expect you in less than two."

"But… Fine." Yup, Jack was whipped.

"Or sooner." Jack smiled, but didn't promise.

"Until we meet again then, Captain Sparrow..."

James walked down the stairs from the quarter deck with a smile dancing on his lips.

He stole the heart of Captain Jack Sparrow!

 

**The End….?**

Thank you for reading. I think I have an idea for **epilogue**... so if there is anyone who actually reads it, stay put. There will be one more chapter coming soon almost for sure.

 

**NOTES:**

According to my calculation and data stating that average speed of old ships was (if they were lucky) 7 knots I say that a journey from Singapore to Port Royal would take two months. There was no Panama Canal back then. But, this is fiction. That's all I can say about it. The original books say that Beckett was stationed in Japan! In XVIII century! So if that's acceptable then other absurdities can be as well.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Beta by Gina Tsukiko

**-EPILOGUE–**

The moment his feet touched land James couldn't help but regret his decision. He was looking back dozens of times waving at Jack and considering turning back, if not to stay then to at least to have one more night with him.

But his ship was already in Singapore. The news about Doctor Stewart's ship sinking had spread pretty quickly and people assumed they were both dead. Before Groves and Gilette managed to find him he asked the Doctor to keep Jack's identity a secret. The man was grateful for saving his life enough to agree and to not tell anyone that they had been travelling with a bunch of pirates.

On the next day before leaving Singapore James visited him in the hospital to ask his questions. As it turned out, Dr Stewart had met Jacques at the University in Paris where he studied medicine. Jacques had left after a few months and moved to the University in Padua to become a brilliant prodigy of Universitas Iuristarum studying Canon Law. He hated the Sorbonne but as it was his mother's wish he agreed to enroll. He was quite famous among students and lectors as much as for his astounding brilliance as for his bold and unconventional beliefs. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind and it earned him a lot of enemies who tried to destroy him. So he moved to Padua where he had much more freedom, but even by Italian standards his views were a bit too controversial. To hide his noble bloodline Jack was using his mother's last name and managed to fool everyone up until the day he simply disappeared and his parents started to look for their sixteen year old heir.

It was quite a scandal.

Listening to this story James couldn't stop playing with his new ring. It really had a crown on top of the crest shield…

Some people said that Jacques went down with the ship called the Wicked Wench but the source of the rumour was unknown. Jacque's mother was some French countess or marquis and his father, Eduardo, a duke of Cadiz. From what Stewart had heard, the man disappeared once when he was 15 years old only to come back to Spain years later with a wife and a new born son. Some said that Jacques was born on board of a ship that belonged to the famous pirate Captain Teague. It was also said to take place during a typhoon! Of course the same story James had heard countless times from various people about Jack Sparrow.

And that was mostly all that the doctor knew. He added that Jack often talked about joining the Navy. He loved sea and after growing up in such an amazing place like Cadiz he had been extremely unhappy in Paris, so probably in Padua as well. His grand escape, or -according to some people- death, wasn't really all that surprising.

After paying his goodbyes to dr. Joseph Stewart the Commodore got back to his ship. He couldn't wait to raise the sails and go to Port Royal. He had many important things to take care of.

Lieut. Groves didn't hide his sour disappointment at not meeting Captain Sparrow during their voyage to the North. The temptation to tell the man how he had spent the last few days wasn't easy for James to resist.

Falling back into the military routine was much harder than getting used to the Pearl. It was unnerving.

Another thing that was putting James on edge was the weather. It was terrible, hot and windless. Had he been on the Pearl he would've taken off his uniform, but… he wasn't so he didn't. On the Pearl in a heat like that Jack would go shirtless for sure… Then again, on the Pearl they would have wind in their sails.

He wanted to start reading Beckett's journal but Groves and Gilette didn't want to leave him alone and were showering him with never ending questions about how he managed to survive, so he didn't even have time to check if he still had it.

It was already night when he finally got some time for himself and opened the book with trembling hands, wary of what he would find on its pages.

" _My name is Cutler Beckett. After working for three years in Nippon, I was relocated to Calabar in West Africa. Here I became the Director of West African Affairs for the East India Trading Company and also here I have met HIM._

_First, I must tell why I hate piracy more than anything else in the world. One day, when I was still very young, my superiors assigned me to a tour of duty at the EITC office on Gibraltar. During the journey, off the coast of Spain, my ship, the Lindesfarne, was captured by pirates led by Christophe-Julien de Rapièr. I angered the pirate captain, telling him that his fancy clothes are out-fashioned both in London and Paris. The pirate captain allowed his crew to "play" with me for many days during which my father consequently refused to pay the ransom._

_But I don't think about those events anymore. Right now I'm only able to think about HIM._

_I've met Jack at Calabar. He was the EITC officer who worked as the First Mate on one of the Company's ships, the Fair Wind._

_He stood out. It is hard to say why, he just did. He was different than anyone I have ever seen. He was undeniably extremely attractive. His dark wavy hair shone in the sun light like Liquorice candy; white shirt he wore under his coat was sluggishly undone under his neck showing a sinful expanse of caramel skin that would make anyone's mouth water. I was eager to hear his voice but the idiots gathered around him, fighting for his attention, never stopped talking while he just stood there, looking at the ocean and presenting me nicely with the profile of his handsome face. Then he said something, a mere word or two, still too quietly for me to hear. The men around him roared with laughter._

_As they say, the brevity is the soul of wit._

_My heart was speeding up and I suddenly couldn't stand the rising heat. I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and tried to dry my temple but my hands were shaking and the wind took it away. To my horror it landed right on his face. I have never felt so ridiculous in my entire life. He took the handkerchief in his hand, looked at it, then slowly brought it to his face and inhaled deeply taking in the smell of my perfume, with his eyes closed, like he enjoyed it... I was at the helm with the captain so he had to look up to meet my eyes. I think I trembled under his piercing gaze. He smiled and started to walk my way when the first cannon roared announcing that we were under attack. What he did back then was a sight to behold. He was fearless and brilliant. He practically singlehandedly defended the ship against the pirates._

_Needless to say I was impressed. Later that day, when he came to my cabin to return the handkerchief I offered him to take command of the Marlin, a slave ship of the Company, as her captain. The ship was brand new and those transports were always paid the best. It was an easy job on the truly great vessel. He said he would haul any cargo I assign him, even powder, dangerous as that can be, but – to my great disappointment - he adamantly refused to transport slaves. I still didn't want to let him go so I ignored his strange pecadillo and gave him command of the Wicked Wench - an old ship I bought at some point in time driven by some unexplainable impulse..._

_I'm writing this now because I feel I'm beginning to lose my mind and I may need this journal later as a safekeeping of the remnants of my sanity. It has already been nine hours and my hands are still shaking; my heart is still racing at the mere thought about that man."_

Some pages were missing, clearly torn out in haste.

_"I shouldn't have written all those things. I got carried away._

_It was three days ago. Jack loves his new ship and I hate him for that. I hate it when he speaks of the Wicked Wench as if it were a woman. I hate the way he looks at it and I hate that ship altogether! I wish I could just burn it. I would do it but... It would make him suffer..._

_The moment I announced him the captain he gave me a smile that will be engraved in my soul forever."_

Another date, few days later:

_"He looks dashing dressed in uniform."_

And another:

_"I spoke with him today. I acted foolishly. Every time I see him my brain stops working and I can't utter one word that would make any sense. I'm always nervous around him and it makes me angry. People love him and I seem to be the only one having trouble talking to him. I feel ridiculous."_

Another entry:

_"Until today I really talked to him only once, when I offered him the ship. Now I had no real reason to approach him and I had a hard time trying to think of something. When I was repeating the perfectly casual and courteous greeting in my head he walked up to me from behind and scared me to death. He was very amused by my reaction and I was very confused and lost. And I also know I was blushing. It is hard to hide it with my pale complexion._

_He was watching my face with this accursed smile still dancing on his lips. I almost threw myself into his arms."_ James had to stop reading for a moment and let himself to remember that feeling he knew all too well.

_"Then someone called his name and when he turned his head I grabbed his sleeve. I don't know why I did that... but he just looked down at my hand and winked. He was so close I could smell his skin. My legs started to melt and I had to grab the board to keep standing._

_I need to send him somewhere far, to not see him for a few days. Maybe my mind will calm down if he's not around."_

Another day:

_"Everybody sees that I treat him differently than others. Do I really talk about him so often? They're laughing at me behind my back. Does he know too? Does he laugh? I've heard some men talking about Jack. They were strongly convinced he liked men and suggested that he should take me for 'a ride'. I wanted to yell at them, and whip them, but I just ran to my cabin and pleasured myself thinking about what they said."_

Six days later:

_"Today Jack approached me and initiated a conversation. It was unexpectedly interesting and let me discover him as a very intelligent man. I knew he was clever but what he showed today was something greater than just wit or knowledge. It was wisdom. He didn't flaunt it but it was the fact and it only made me to want him even more."_

Next day:

_"Today, after getting some courage from a brandy bottle, I approached him myself. I invited him to have drinks with me, just the two of us. We talked about dreams and goals. He spoke of interesting places and adventures, told stories about treasures and mythical creatures. I loved to listen to him. It was so easy to believe anything he said..."_

Another day:

_"I went to talk to him again. It was even better than the last time. We share some beliefs and likings. For example, we both think that it's necessary to learn the language before visiting another nation and we are both skilled at learning languages, though I believe he has a real talent. He speaks more languages than I do. He has a great memory too and it sometimes scares me how clever he is. With him at my side I would conquer the world in a day._

_But for now it's not the World I wish to conquer. It's him."_

Three days later.

_"I can't stand those whispers and smirks. Those pigs are trying to use my weakness for Jack for their own advantage. Today a man came to me offering Jack's dirty shirt in an exchange for a day off. I told my man to whip him until he almost died._

_I kept the shirt though."_

Next day:

_"He stepped on land in the evening for some drinks with friends. I followed him discreetly. There was a lad, very nice and elegant, clearly from a good family. He didn't fit in the scenery of the obscure bar. For the very first time since I've met Jack I felt some slight trace of attraction toward someone other than him. The boy looked like an angel. Jack winked at him and the youth was lost. I didn't want the kid anymore. He clung to Jack through the whole evening making me insufferably jealous and then he had left with my captain to suck him in some dark alley. Jack left and I approached the boy to kiss Jack's taste from his cherry lips. It was pure bliss. He struggled and punched my stomach. I was too light headed to dodge the next blow... The blood on this page is from my temple. I hope it won't leave a scar."_

Few pages ahead:

_"He was gone for days and it only made me think about him more. I wanted him around. I wanted to look at him and see him smile. I wanted him to look at me. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was wondering where he was, how he looked... I missed him._

_He was three days late. Through this time my mind managed to conjure up countless images of what could have stopped him. I thought I would never see him again..._

_I called him to my office and yelled at him for the delay that was not even his fault. He was confused and I slapped his face."_

Few days later:

_"He avoids me. He doesn't even look at me anymore... I was gone for three days and when I got back he was gone. He took the powder transport – the one thing I would never let him take. He did it on purpose. He knew it would drive me crazy. He knows how mad about him I am..."_

James couldn't stand it - reading about another man wanting his Jack, but... it was also making him feel special, knowing that Jack wanted  _him_  more than anything and that he didn't want Beckett at all.

_"He had a night off. I put on a long dark coat and followed him to the docks. I've done that a few times already, since that first time. I watched as he got drunk. I saw him flirting with whores and letting some young boy suck him in a dark alley behind the bar. I didn't follow him any further. I chose to go after the boy. His blood is still warm on my hands."_

Jack was right it wasn't nice to read, but there was interesting information, like:  _"He's twenty –four. It means I'm two years older than him. He will never want me back..."_

After reading the whole thing, James learned that Beckett became completely obsessed with Jack. Jealousy was eating him up from the inside and he was losing his mind very quickly. For a year he was pining after the the future pirate while Sparrow continued to work as a loyal captain for the Company. To gain his interest Beckett appointed him to some treasure seeking voyages. One day he asked Jack to find the lost island of Kerma and the Shining City of Zerzura with its treasure-filled labyrinth. He gave Jack his house slave, Ayisha, as a guide. Sparrow came back without the girl and refused to give Beckett the exact location of the island. That's when Beckett had lost it, convinced that Jack was in love with the slave girl. James could already imagine what had happened but still, he put that matter on top of his list of things to ask his lover about.

After that incident Beckett ordered Jack to transport slaves to New Avalon. Jack agreed, probably wary of the other man's madness. As expected Jack did not come back, neither did he deliver the 'cargo'. Beckett was completely broken. His journal entries from that time almost made James feel bad for the poor soul, but just almost.

Beckett had sent five EITC ships after Sparrow and when they finally caught him he had thrown Jack into prison.

_"I don't want to love him. No, it's not love. It's some painful obsession that doesn't let me live in peace. I'm drowning and Jack is my air... I can't breathe._

_I want him gone from my life!_

_In some strong surge of anger I branded him a pirate. I wanted to hate him so I've made him a thing that I detest the most. When the hot red iron was burning into his beautiful skin his eyes changed and morphed into something wild. I knew I just created a monster that one day would come for my soul._

_When I was a child I liked to watch birds but my father never let me to keep pets. Once I managed to catch a sparrow and I locked him in a cage. The bird was dead when I came to feed him in the morning. I had a strange feeling that the same thing would happen to Jack. He needed his freedom to live, so I thought I could use it. I held him captive. I thought he would beg but he didn't. I had to try something else to break him._

_I took him to the docks. He knew what it meant. That ship was his everything._

_I no longer had any reason to stop myself from doing what I craved to do through the whole bloody year - burn that accursed ship that had stolen all his love and attention. I wanted him to beg me to change my mind. I wanted him to offer his submission in order to save that damn thing... He didn't beg. I knew he wouldn't. That is one of the reasons why he's so perfect._

_\- You're going to destroy your own property? Just to get back at me? – he asked, still hoping to save that ship. He wanted to somehow address my reason but I had none at the moment. I also had no patience anymore. I was tired of it all. He should have known what would work on me. One kiss, one tender touch or smile, one word of submission and that old boat would not burn right in front of his eyes..._

_– She's not just a ship to you, Jack! – I shouted. I couldn't stop myself. We both knew that I was jealous and there was no point in pretending any longer. He wasn't surprised at hearing this at all, so I added:_

_\- And yes, that's precisely what I am going to do. – We watched as my men released the burning arrows. He looked up as the fire lit the midnight sky and landed on the deck, on the black sails, on the masts and the helm. He dropped his gaze refusing to watch the funeral of his love; and then he spoke in voice so grave it made me want to weep._

_\- You're like a child. An overgrown, angry child. Just because you can't have what you want, you do this. It's... twisted. Mad.- He had never talked to me like that. But it was unnerving how he refused to acknowledge his own fault in everything that had happened. He knew I was mad about him. HE was the very reason I've gone mad. Everybody knew it but he was still trying to pretend that he didn't. If that was supposed to be the end of everything between us then I needed to bring it to an end properly. I knelt down before him and took his face in my hands._

_\- And what is it that I want, Jack? – I asked with my lips almost brushing his. I wanted to hear him say that. I wanted to know what he thinks, how he feels. But his next words made me want to scream, beat him, and love all the more._

_\- Fear. Love. Respect.- Yes, those were exactly the things I wanted from him! But he added:_

_\- None of which you will get from me."_

The rest of the journal was pure madness, oscillating between cruelty, anger, desperation, depression, love, regret and suicidal thoughts.

Beckett didn't expect Jack to jump right into the depths of the ocean after his love. He hoped that maybe with the ship gone he would have Jack for himself… He tried to jump in after Jack but his butler stopped him.

After almost a month of mourning he heard that Jack was still alive, terrorizing the Seven Seas on the Wicked Wench which now went by the name of the Black Pearl. In one moment Beckett wanted to spend his life on looking for Jack and fighting for his heart. In the next he wanted nothing more than to kill him. It was crazy. Reading this journal only brought James terrible nightmares, where Beckett tortured him for stealing Jack.

He was waking up covered in sweat and screaming at the top of his lungs.

On the third day on their way back to Port Royal Lieutenant Groves heard him in the middle of a night. They had wind but the weather was still hot and dry so James went to bed dressed only in his trunks... Groves woke him up but even though he showed worry over Norrington's well being, he seemed displeased or maybe even angry, frowning at his Commodore for no reason.

"Lieut. Groves, I'm really not in a mood for playing games. Just tell me what on Earth had crawled up your arse and died!"

Theodore's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. James wanted to smile at his reaction but was still too shaken after the nightmare.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I guess I got infected with some bad manners during the last few days. Forgive me my rudeness."

Groves was still gaping at him like a fish.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Sir... you know how I... well... how I..."

"Ted, I'm standing here almost naked and drenched in sweat from a terrible nightmare. It's as vulnerable as you will ever see me. Just speak your mind. I won't bite you." Spending time with Jack really had some bad influence on him.

"Sir, you know I admire Jack Sparrow." It wasn't the words that made James smile. It was the ridiculous seriousness with which the words had been spoken. Groves just frowned at his reaction. "Why didn't you tell me that you've met him on your journey?"

That made James' smile die a little.

"What makes you think that I've met him?"

"So, you don't deny. I knew it."

"How?!" Was Groves such a dedicated fanboy that he recognized the teeth pattern on his marked shoulder? What the hell?!

"Because your trunks ride unusually low on your hips which makes your new tattoo perfectly visible." Ted's face was getting redder while Norrington's was growing paler.

"What tattoo? I don't have a..." His hand was already reaching behind, tracing with shaky fingers the area mentioned by the young Lieutenant. There was no pain, no scar. He jumped to the desk and rummaged through it in search of a mirror. When he looked at the reflection of his back he swore viciously throwing all courtesy out of the port hole.

"God damn it, JACK! I swear I'll strangle him with his own dreadlocks! That bastard!"

Across the top of his buttocks and his lower back, slightly hidden by the trunks but not quite was a huge sign stating:  _The property of Captain Jack Sparrow_.

The sign was beautifully decorated with mehndi patters including lots of curls, leaves and flowers.

"That Devil! When the hell did he managed to do that?!"

After assessing the damage done to his body he dropped the mirror and looked back at the officer still present in his cabin. So much for keeping his little adventure a secret.

"Lieutenant..."

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't tell anyone..."

"I..." James didn't know what to say.

"You can trust me with this, Sir. You know I don't want him to be in trouble."

James sat back down on his bed. "You're right. I lied when I said we've been saved by a merchant ship. It was the Pearl. As you see lying is infectious  _and that's a fact_. I already checked it."

Groves smiled uncertainly and made himself comfortable in a chair by the bed. He would get a brand new and exclusive Jack Sparrow story!

James told him about their adventure in India, carefully omitting parts about kisses and other explicit moments. But of course, Groves kept asking about the henna tattoo on his back. The Commodore just said that it was nothing more than a mean joke.

Then he tried not to be too worried about the fact that Ted did not believe it.

Jack berthed the Pearl in Port Royal before the tattoo managed to wear off.

The Commodore didn't really try too hard to scrub it off earlier than necessary. He secretly enjoyed having that over the top sign on his body. He liked being reminded that his recent adventure was not a dream. He really belonged to Jack now.

So, when Jack finally put ashore at Port Royal one beautiful morning he didn't strangle the man with his own dreadlocks after all.

"Captain Sparrow!" James was kind of angry. He really expected Jack to be there sooner.

After two weeks of separation he even began to wonder if the man would come back to him at all. He was watching the horizon like a hawk until he finally spotted something black. He had been waiting in the docks for the Pearl to berth with his men gathered around ready take action if needed (Gilette's idea, not his.)

Suddenly something swished over their heads and a handsome pirate landed right behind the Commodore's back. Instantly a dozen sabre blades were pointed straight at Jack's bare neck, but the man just smiled showing his golden teeth.

"Put down those blades, hearties. You don't want your gorgeous Commodore to get hurt, savvy?"

James cleared his throat. "It's  _Governor_  now, SAVVY?!"

Jack chuckled. His hands circled Norrington's waist. The soldiers' blades were still up.

"Please, gentleman, put down your swords. That's an order." James tried to sound casual and bored but Jack's closeness was affecting him much more than he cared to admit.

"Now, luv, I'm taking you hostage." Jack pulled the Governor closer enjoying the way the man shivered helplessly in his arms.

"Prepare to attack!"

"No! Lieutenant Gilette, please stop!" Groves just couldn't let that happen.

Rubbing his stinging cheek Jack realized that he already began to miss all the slapping.

"Step back! That's an order!" The soldiers did as they were told but watched, truly impressed, as their fearless leader pushed the pirate behind some boxes and surely slapped some more.

"Jack, you idiot, how could you do that?!"

"I figured that if I kidnapped you..." James silenced him with an impatient kiss.

"You can't kidnap me! I need to get back to my duties and you know that! Let's go. NOW."

"Yes, love..."

When they'd gotten back all blades were up and ready to stab Jack to death, except one. Groves looked sincerely apologetic. It would amuse James but then Jack winked at the Lieutenant, the Commodore pulled on the pirate's braids to get his attention back.

"What, luv? He's the only one that didn't raise his blade at me."

"Do you see  _my_  blade risen against you?"

A dirty grin spread over Sparrows face as he whispered: "I'm not sure if it was a blade or were you just happy to see m-..." An elbow to the ribs finally silenced the petulant man.

James hoped he wasn't blushing as much as he felt he did.

Groves stepped forward boldly outstretching his hand toward the pirate Captain.

"Captain Sparrow, my name is Theodore Groves. I'm honoured to finally meet you in circumstances other than fight."

Jack looked at his hand, and then at the Commodore glaring daggers at the young officer.

"Sorry mate, but I'm afraid that if I shake your hand the Commodore will bite it off. "

"CAPTAIN SPARROW! To my office! Now!" The Governor grabbed Jack's collar and with completely unnecessary crudeness, pulled him away from the blushing young officer.

Jack was surprisingly willing to take orders from James, even if he was not all that fast to actually follow them. Still, it was very rare for him to stay away from Port Royal for longer than three weeks.

'Setting things right' went smoother than expected, but appointing the new Governor to take Norrington's place did not. They didn't want to let James go so after six months of service he left for a month to look for the Cities of Gold with Jack and his crew. Some time later, Jack took him on a trip to Cadiz to introduce him to Captain Teague and get his blessing. Finally after almost two years of practically keeping Jack in Port Royal they forced Commodore Groves to take the Governor's position. The man wanted to join the Pearl's crew but Gilette managed to 'persuade' him to stay.

And so, James was free, finally living his own dreams on waters of the Seven Seas; not just after Jack, but with him. They still fought every single day, very much like their pets, but they always ended up in bed together anyway and when Jack was in trouble James was always there  _to lick his wounds and kiss it better_. Especially to kiss.

The tiger grew big and strong never getting bored of mauling the immortal monkey and giving birth to legends about Sparrow keeping a tiger ghost as his pet...

Death, dangers and betrayal were always parts of their adventurous life but now each of the two had at least one person to trust. It worked, even with Jack's lying habit, because James learned that when your lover is a liar, you and he have something in common – you're both lying to you. And it was fine. It was all Jack and James didn't really want to change a single thing in that lunatic.

Did they live happily ever after?

No, that would be too boring, but  _that_... is the whole different story.

 

**THE END**

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**NOTES:**

**The University of Padua**  was founded in 1222 as a school of law and was one of the most prominent universities in early modern is among the earliest universities of the world and the second oldest in was foundedwhen a large group of students and professors left theUniversity of Bolognain search of  **more academic freedom** ('Libertas scholastica').

According to pirates wikia  **Eduard Teague** , Jack's father, had an aristocratic bearing! But was more of a "stay at home" pirate. It also says he lived in India but I wanted Jack be from Cadiz simply because it looks like a perfect place to make person fall in love with the sea.

 **Henna** – depending on how often you scrub it, it stays from two to four weeks.

 **Mehndi** – henna flowery decorations put on hands and feet.

The conversation from the last journal entry as well as the main facts were actually their exact words and facts from the book. At least according to pirates wikia .


End file.
